Parere
by tiphaine beckett
Summary: Clara accouche mais rien ne se passe comme prévu... Chapitre 24 en ligne!TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

Note : Voilà ma nouvelle fic... Je vous préviens tout de suite, on a fait un bond dans le temps !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de stargate ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement !) pas. Tout appartient aux créateurs de la série (que je remercie d'avoir créer d'ailleurs ! ;) ) Mis à part Clara qui m'appartient !

Résumé : Clara accouche mais rien ne se passe comme prévu ! Suite de Conséquences!

------------------------

Ca faisait trois mois que Chaya, Daniel et Erika étaient retournés sur Terre. Tout se passait à peu près normalement sur Atlantis. Clara grossissait chaque jour un peu plus, et développait ses pouvoirs, tout en les controllant parfaitement. Leur vie était rythmée par les joies (la famille Atlantis allait s'agrandir avec la naissance prévue dans sept mois d'un petit ou d'une petite Weir-McKay, et les femmes qui s'étaient enfin décidées à élire l'homme le plus sexy d'Atlantis!), les peines (la mort de plusieurs membres de l'expédition lors d'une attaque wraith lors d'une mission de « routine » et Carson qui n'avait toujours pas de petite amie !), et les disputes. L'un d'elle avait d'ailleurs engendré des paris sur toute la cité. Elle concernait, bien sur, le couple que forme John et Clara, qui avait été élu « couple le plus explosif d'Atlantis ».

FLASH-BACK

- Tu feras attention à toi ?

- Clara ce n'est qu'une mission de routine...

- John, je connais vos missions de « routine ». Alors tu me promets de me revenir en un seul morceau, et pas trop amoché, s'il te plait... Et si vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant...

- Non, tu ne passeras pas la porte.

- Je croyais que c'était une mission de routine ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça que j'allais dire. J'allais te demander de bien tout filmer avec la caméra de la sonde.

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa.

- A demain.

- Oui, et pas de bêtises...

Il traversa la porte avec un sourire. Il revint trois jours plus tard, après des négociations avec les autochtones, avec son équipe et une « invitée », Circé **(1)**, jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle ne lâchait pas John d'une semelle. Le seul moment où il fut tranquille, ce fut lorsque Carson la garda pour quelques examens complémentaires. Malheureusement pour lui, à peine avait-il quitté l'infirmerie qu'il y remit les pieds, accompagné de sa fiancée, qui devait faire une échographie. Il du présenter Clara à Circé.

- Hum, Circé, ça me dit quelque chose, mais je ne saurai plus vous dire quoi exactement...

- Ca doit encore être un de tes trucs mythologiques...

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement.

- C'est en quel honneur ?

- Hum, parce que ça fait trois jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu, que tu viens de rentrer et que tu ne m'avais toujours pas embrassé, alors j'ai pris les devants. Mais si ça ne te plait pas, tu peux toujours t'en aller.

Une heure plus tard ils ressortaient de l'infirmerie, Circé sur leurs talons. Au bout de deux jours, après une petite discussion très enrichissante avec Ayden, Clara se rendit dans le bureau de John, passablement énervée. Elle rentra dans son bureau en hurlant.

- JOHN SHEPPARD.

- Oui ?

- Quand avais-tu l'intention de me le dire ?

- Mais te dire quoi ?

John ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa fiancée était si en colère contre lui. Clara ne décoléra pas, bien au contraire, sa colère allait crescendo.

- Oh, ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

- Mais non, voyons, je ne vois pas de quoi.

- Je te laisse partir TROIS jours en mission, et tu reviens marié, sans même me prévenir, et en plus avec une ado ! Tu as intérêt à avoir une excuse valable.

- Déjà ce n'est pas une ado, c'est une femme.

- QUOI ?

_Oups, boulette…_

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que, enfin voilà quoi, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une enfant, et…

- Continues comme ça, tu es vraiment en train d'arranger ton cas…

- Je ne savais pas que c'était une cérémonie de mariage. On croyait que c'était une petite fête, ce n'est qu'après qu'on a appris la vérité.

- Et, bien sur, tu ne pouvais pas refuser ?

- J'ai essayé, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Si je la refusais, je refusais le traité, tu comprends ?

- Non, je ne comprends pas, et je te préviens, si ce mariage n'est pas _très_ vite annulé, tu peux faire une croix sur le nôtre. Et ne t'avises jamais plus de me mentir…

La dispute n'était pas passée inaperçue, et tout le monde commençait à parier sur la durée qui passerait avant qu'ils ne rompent définitivement, avant que Clara n'annule le mariage, et toutes sortes de choses dans ce genre. Les rumeurs allaient bon train aussi, du « ils ont rompu », au « à ce qu'il paraît, ce n'est pas le père, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est marié avec la jeunette ». Une semaine plus tard, Circé était repartie chez elle, à sa demande à elle, car elle se « sentait délaissée par son mari », selon ses propres termes. John mit une semaine de plus à se faire pardonner.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

John, Clara et Carson s'apprêtaient à repartir sur Terre pour l'accouchement de Clara, qui ne devrait pas tarder. Carson retournerait sur Atlantis, il serait prévenu en cas de problème, et serait prêt à partir à tout moment. Ils dirent au revoir à leurs amis, et passèrent la Porte.

**SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**

**(1) **Circé était la fille d'Hélios (le soleil) et de l'océanide Perséis. C'était aussi une magicienne réputée. On la retrouve dans L'Odyssée.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews ! Allez, on rentre dans le vif du sujet !

NOTE POUR SADY : A la suite ! Ben voila déjà le nouveau chapitre ! Alors _Parere_ c'est du latin, et ça signifie accoucher (je sais c'est pas très original !)

NOTE POUR KAISA12 : Carson qui n'a toujours pas de petite amie... J'essaie de lui trouver quelqu'un de bien, mais pour l'instant ça ne vient pas ! Lol

NOTE POUR IDRIL : Ouai, John marié ! Je ne pouvais pas la faire accoucher prématurément, ça aurait mis à l'eau ma suite !

Comment l'a pris Rodney ? Hum, plutôt bien je dirai ! En fait, je crois qu'il aime bien les enfants, c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec eux. Mais il a quelques mois pour s'entraîner avec les enfants de John et Clara... lol

Qui est l'homme le plus sexy d'Atlantis ? Hé hé c'est un secret !

-----------------------------

Ca faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient sur Terre. John et Clara étaient dans l'appartement de cette dernière. Clara était en train de lire le livre avec la « prophétie » qu'ils avaient découvert deux semaines auparavant, quand elle appela son fiancé.

- John ?

- Oui ?

Il était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas. Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et regarda Clara.

- Ca va ?

- Je crois que tu peux appeler le SGC qu'ils préviennent Carson pour qu'il se prépare…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de perdre les eaux, je vais accoucher.

- Quoi ? Mais c'était prévu pour dans une semaine…

- Mais les petits ne vont plus attendre une semaine maintenant. Alors tu rappliques tout de suite, tu prends les clés de la voiture, et tu téléphones au SGC, pour leur dire que deux bébés vont arriver plus tôt que prévu. Et tu fais ça maintenant.

Il prit le sac qui était déjà préparé, attrapa les clés de la voiture, prit le portable et composa le numéro du médecin, pour lui dire qu'il était temps de préparer l'infirmerie de la base. Clara prit sa veste et l'enfila. Puis ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Il roula le plus vite qu'il put, sans toutefois dépasser les limites de vitesse, vers le SGC. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans l'ascenseur après toutes les vérifications obligatoires. Clara commençait à ressentir les contractions. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le médecin, qui attendait déjà avec un fauteuil roulant. Il la poussa vers l'infirmerie. Devant la porte, attendaient Jack, Sam, Teal'C, et Daniel.

- Surtout, ne pousser pas pendant vos contractions.

- Très drôle, Carson. On voit que vous n'avez jamais été enceint.

Il la fit entrer dans l'infirmerie, et ils l'installèrent dans une pièce prévue à cet effet. Carson ausculta Clara.

- Mauvaise nouvelle.

- Quoi ? Il y a un problème.

- Oh, ce n'est qu'un tout petit problème. On ne va pas avoir le temps de faire la péridurale.

- QUOI ? Vous allez me faire cette foutue piqûre, et plus vite que ça Je…

Les contractions étaient de plus en plus fortes, et de plus en plus proches. Clara attrapa la main de John.

- John, tu n'as plus intérêt à me faire l'amour sans préservatif, c'est clair ?

- Oui, mon cœur. Mais là c'est ma main que tu es en train de détruire.

- Tu vas savoir ce que ça fait de souffrir, je peux te le jurer.

- Bon, Clara, quand je vous le dis, vous poussez. Soufflez. Soufflez, soufflez. Et poussez.

Ils répétèrent l'opération plusieurs fois. Clara transpirait et pleurait.

- Bon, allez une dernière fois, et c'est bon. Allez poussez…

Et d'un seul coup, un cri retendit dans la salle. Carson coup le cordon ombilical, et passa l'enfant à une sage-femme, qui l'enveloppa dans une couverture et le tendit vers Clara et John.

- Voilà votre fils. Vous avez décidé de l'appeler comment ?

- Alexandre Jean-François James.

- Clara, désolé de vous couper, mais il y en a une qui attend. On recommence comme tout à l'heure. Vous êtes prête ?

- Si je vous dis non, ça changera quelque chose ?

Carson la regarda et lui fit un sourire contrit. Ils recommencèrent comme précédemment, Carson indiquant à Clara quand pousser. Ca dura moins longtemps que la première fois.

- Et voilà votre fille.

- Elyse, avec un Y, Angela Sophie.

Elle tourna la tête, et regarda son fiancé.

- John, je te promets que tu ne me toucheras plus.

- Euh, Carson, c'est normal tout ce sang ?

Il baissa la tête et releva les yeux vers Clara. Elle avait blanchi d'un seul coup.

- Bloody hell. John, il va falloir que vous sortiez.

- Non, je reste.

- John, vous n'allez que m'empêcher de faire mon travail. Alors si vous voulez que je la sauve, vous allez sortir de cette infirmerie, et plus vite que ça. Une infirmière va vous accompagner.

Avant de sortir, il jeta un dernier regard vers Clara, qui s'était évanouie. Puis il tourna la tête, et vit ses deux enfants. Il avait une boule dans la gorge, et ses yeux commençaient à se brouiller.

- Quand nous aurons fini de les nettoyer, nous vous les apporterons.

- Mer… Merci.

Il sortit, et leva la tête vers ses amis. Rodney, Elisabeth, Teyla et Ayden étaient arrivés. Ils avaient du être prévenus par Jack. Quand ils virent son visage, l'inquiétude se peignit sur tous les visages.

- Colonel Sheppard, quelque chose ne va pas ?

C'était Teal'C qui venait de parler. Il avait appris à rester stoïque dans toutes les situations.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose aux bébés ?

- Ils… Ils vont bien. C'est…

- Clara ?

Ils avaient tous parler d'une seule voix.

- Je crois qu'elle fait une hémorragie.

Jack s'approcha de lui, et le fit s'asseoir.

- Ca va bien se passer. Elle est avec le meilleur médecin, et les meilleurs infirmiers de toute la région.

L'attente fut longue. Plusieurs fois, Jack et Sam tentèrent d'en savoir plus sur l'état de Clara, mais chaque fois, ils étaient gentiment raccompagnés à la porte par une infirmière. Sam entraperçut Clara, mais ce qu'elle vit ne la rassura pas, et elle préféra se taire. Les bébés avaient été amenés à leur père, et présentés a ceux qui s'étaient auto-proclamés tontons et taties. Il y avait donc tatie Liz, tatie Teyla et tatie Sam, et tonton Jack, tonton Rodney, tonton Danny, tonton Teal'C et tonton Ayden, sans oublier tonton Carson. Bien que certains seraient bientôt appelés parrains et marraines. On posa tout naturellement la question à John pour savoir s'ils avaient fait leur choix. Il leur dit qu'ils n'en avaient pas parlés avec Clara. La joie d'enfin voir ses enfants tant attendus n'enleva pas l'inquiétude du visage de John. Il se demandait si ses deux petits bouts allaient pouvoir connaître leur mère. Puis il se ressaisit et se dit que oui, que Carson allait la sauver. Mais que c'était fichtrement long. C'est sur ces pensées de John, qui étaient partagées par toute l'assemblée, que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur le médecin écossais. John se leva d'un bond. Heureusement que les bébés étaient dans les bras d'Elisabeth et Teyla, sinon ils auraient été par terre à l'annonce du médecin.

- Je suis désolé John…


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE** : Merci pour les reviews !

**NOTE POUR SADY** : Moi j'aimerais bien avoir des tontons et des tatas comme eux...lol Sinon, Clara dans le coma ? Haha, la réponse dans ce chapitre !

---------------------------------

- Elle... Elle n'est pas morte. Je l'aurai su si ça avait été le cas. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle a fait une hémorragie. On a pu la stopper, son pouvoir de guérison aidant, mais elle était déjà fatiguée par l'accouchement. Physiquement, rien ne s'oppose à son réveil.

- Mais...

- Mais elle ne se réveille pas. C'est comme si son esprit refusait qu'elle se réveille.

- Je veux la voir.

-------------------------------

- Je suis où ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Bienvenue chez les Anciens...

- Octavius ? Mais... Oh mon dieu, je suis morte, c'est ça ? Et je me suis élevée ?

- Non, pas encore. Nous sommes ici entre le monde des vivants, et notre monde. Vous êtes ici pour faire un choix.

- Et choisir quoi ? Faire un choix entre la vie, et l'élévation ? Mon choix est tout fait. J'ai deux bébés et un fiancé qui m'attendent, alors, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller les rejoindre.

- Vous devez choisir entre votre vie, et la survie de votre peuple.

- Vous croyez que vous allez m'avoir comme ça ? Vos règles imposent aux êtres élevés de ne pas interférer avec les humains.

- Et pourtant, Chaya l'a fait.

- Oui, mais Chaya était votre fille, et moi je ne suis pas elle.

- Vous ne voulez pas protéger vos enfants ?

- Bien sur que je le veux. Mais je veux aussi les voir grandir, faire leurs premiers pas, entendre leurs premiers mots. Je veux pouvoir les voir quand je veux, les prendre dans mes bras quand ils pleureront. Je veux voir les enfants de Sam naître et... John ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je l'entends... Il me parle... C'est normal que je l'entende comme si il était à côté de moi ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas encore élevé, je dirai que non. Souvent ça se produit entre deux personnes qui sont lis par un lien très fort, lorsque ces deux personnes sont des anciens. Ca vient du pouvoir de télépathie...

- Mais John n'est pas un ancien, il a juste le gène, et pas dans sa totalité.

- Mais il a montré qu'il avait quelques prédispositions...

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Vous croyez qu'on ne surveille pas ce qui se passe dans la Cité ? On sait ce qui s'est passé avec vous...

- Et vous n'avez pas pensé qu'il aurait été utile que vous m'aidiez ?

- Vous devez apprendre par vous-même, c'est le meilleur des apprentissages. Et on vous a laissé deux guides, que vous avez fait partir...

- Daniel et Chaya ? Que Daniel soit un guide, c'est tout à fait dans sa nature... Mais Chaya, un guide pour moi ? Vous plaisantez ?

- Non, pas du tout, elle aurait pu vous aider...

- Mais comment ? Elle ne se souvient de rien de son ascension, comment elle aurait pu m'aider ?

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour débattre de ça Nous avons appris que les wraiths se préparent à attaquer la cité.

- Et vous ne pouvez rien faire ? Vous êtes aussi un élevé. Vous pouvez utiliser vos pouvoirs aussi...

- Vous oubliez la prophétie...

- Tiens parlons-en de cette prophétie. J'ai enfin retrouvé le livre avec cette prophétie...

- Et nous l'avons mal interprétée...

- Quoi ? Vous étiez au courant, et vous n'avez rien dit ?

- Vous deviez le découvrir par vous-même. Mais si vous le demandez, vous pouvez avoir le même statut que Chaya.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que moi aussi je peux rester en poste sur Atlantis, et les protéger des wraiths ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

- Comment ça ?

- Votre proposition cache forcément quelque chose. Vous savez comme les toute petites lignes d'un contrat qu'on ne lit jamais...

- Nous avons décidé de faire une « exception »...

- Et pourquoi vous feriez ça ?

- Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, il n'y aurait jamais eu d'exceptions. Mais tout le monde pense que ça serait bien que vous soyez le trait d'union entre nous et la Cité. Et ils ont compris que vous ne consentiriez à faire votre ascension qu'à certaines conditions.

- C'est surtout mes parents qui vont ont convaincus, non ? Ils savent très bien que je n'aurai jamais accepté d'abandonner ma famille et mes amis.

- Ca veut dire que vous acceptez ?

- Je crois que je devrai en parler à John auparavant. Est-ce que j'ai la certitude de pouvoir rester sur Atlantis, et de pouvoir élever mes enfants ?

- Vous l'avez.

- Je fais comment pour vous faire part de votre décision ?

- Appelez-moi.

Octavius disparu, et Clara se sentit comme aspirée vers le bas. Elle se réveilla dans l'infirmerie. Elle se redressa.

- Waow.

Elle sentit quelqu'un la serrer dans ses bras.

- John, tu m'étouffes.

- On a cru te perdre.

- Voyons, John, tu sais bien que je ne pars jamais sans dire au revoir.

Il la regarda, perplexe.

- Où sont les enfants ?

- Avec les autres, dans le couloir.

Elle se leva et attrapa sa main.

- J'ai envie de voir mes enfants.

- Tu es sure que tu peux marcher. Tu viens d'accoucher et de sortir du « coma ».

- Je dois te rappeler que j'ai un pouvoir de guérison. Et je suppose que j'ai eu un petit coup de pouce de là-haut.

- J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout, tout à l'heure, mais pour l'instant, je veux voir mes enfants.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie. Carson se leva d'un bond.

- Vous êtes réveillée ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ? Vous devriez être allongée sur un des lits de cette infirmerie, et...

Elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle s'assit à côté d'Elisabeth, qui lui tendit son fils. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le regarda longuement et lui parla doucement. Tout le monde la regardait. Elle tendit son enfant à John et prit sa fille dans ses bras. De la même façon, elle la regarda longuement et lui parla. Elle leva la tête et les regarda.

- Quoi ? J'ai un bouton en plein milieu du visage ou quoi ?

- Tu viens de leur parler en ancien. Carson, vous êtes sur qu'elle était dans le coma.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment un coma à proprement parler. Mais ça y ressemblait fortement. Mais ce n'est pas normal qu'elle puisse déjà se lever, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé...

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait reçu un coup de pouce.

- Euh, vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment ça

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

- Ca vous intéresse tant que ça ?

Tout le monde répondit.

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas passionnant. On m'a proposé de faire l'ascension, c'est tout...

- Comment ça, c'est tout ? Tu as refusé au moins ?

- Non John.

- Tu as accepté ? Tu dois la faire quand ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais accepté non plus.

- Mais...

- J'ai dit que j'allais t'en parler. Je voulais le faire en privé, mais maintenant que tout le monde est au courant.

Rodney leva les épaules.

- De toute façon, on l'aurait bien su un jour ou l'autre.

Carson prit la parole.

- Clara, je voudrais vous examiner. Et je vais vous garder en observation cette nuit, au moins.

- Mais, Carson, je vais bien.

- Ca, ça sera à moi de décider. Et les enfants restent aussi à l'infirmerie cette nuit.

Une infirmière arriva avec deux petits lits roulants. Les enfants furent déposés dedans, et furent emmenés dans l'infirmerie. Clara et Carson les suivirent, ainsi que John, qui resta avec eux, ne pouvant assister à l'examen de Clara.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE : **Merci pour les reviews !

**NOTE POUR SADY :** J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire….

----------------------------

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent tous en salle de réunion. Clara leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé durant son « absence ».

- Les wraiths vont attaquer la Cité ?

- Il fallait s'en douter, Rodney, ils sont restés calmes durant trop de temps pour que ce soit normal…

- Et vous pourriez vraiment empêcher ça ?

- Vous savez mieux que moi ce que je pourrai faire. Vous avez vu Chaya en action…

- Et je pourrai étudier tout ce que vous faites ?

- Rodney, elle ne sera pas une souris de laboratoire…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Carson, je saurai me défendre.

- Et tu pourrais venir aussi nous débarrasser de quelques Goau'ld ? Parce que depuis que Sam est enceinte et ne part plus sur le terrain, ils ne se font plus tuer aussi souvent qu'avant…

- Jack…

- Colonel, vous n'avez toujours rien dit, et vous êtes l'un des principal concerné.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai dire. Vous en parlez tous comme si elle l'avait déjà fait. Mon avis n'a pas l'air d'être important, pour qui que ce soit… Elle a déjà pris sa décision, quoiqu'elle en dise, alors je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai ajouter. Sur ce, j'ai deux enfants dont je dois m'occuper, puisque leur mère a plus important à faire.

John se leva et sortit de la pièce. Clara ne pu faire un mouvement. Elle était atterrée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Voyant que Clara n'esquissait aucun mouvement, Jack se le va.

- Je vais aller le voir.

Voyant que Clara ne réagissait toujours pas, il sortit de la salle, et rattrapa John a quelques mètres de l'infirmerie.

- Colonel. Je pourrais vous parler ?

- Désolé, monsieur, je n'en ai ni le temps, ni l'envie.

- C'est pas grave, vous allez quand même m'écouter, même si je dois vous suivre toute la journée pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Non, je sais, vous venez me parler de Clara. C'est elle qui vous a envoyé, c'est ça ? Elle n'est même pas capable de venir s'expliquer avec moi…

Jack avait essayé de l'interrompre plusieurs fois, mais il n'y était pas arrivé.

- Colonel ! Clara ne m'a pas envoyé. Si vous aviez vu sa tête quand vous êtes sorti, vous sauriez qu'elle en aurait été incapable. Mais je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ?

- Comment ça ce qui m'a pris ? C'est à elle qui faut poser la question. C'est elle qui a pris la décision de faire son Ascension. Elle ne voulait pas m'en parler. Elle voulait juste me convaincre qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, et ce, sans penser à ses enfants, ni à moi.

- Vous n'avez pas copris que si elle voulait faire ça, c'était justement pour vous et vos enfants ? C'est pour vous protéger, et protéger la Cité.

- La Cité a déjà un bouclier qui nous protège des wraiths…

- Et s'ils vous assiégeaient comme ils l'ont fait avec les Anciens. Je vous rappelle qu'ils ont du abandonner la Cité, et que les dernières années, elle était sous l'eau. Vous croyez que vous pourriez tenir un siège alors que les anciens n'ont pas réussi ? Et les Athosiens, eux aussi ont un bouclier pour les protéger peut-être ? Dites-moi, si vous étiez à la place de Clara, qu'est-ce que vous feriez ? Vous feriez tout pour protéger le maximum de personnes, y compris elle et vos enfants, ou vous resteriez tel que vous êtes, à attendre que les wraiths arrivent alors que vous savez que vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

Il baissa la tête.

- Je voudrais protéger un maximum de personnes.

- Et vous êtes en train de lui reprocher ce que vous, vous feriez à sa place. Et je vous rappelle que Clara n'accepterai jamais de vous quitter, vous ou vos enfants. A votre place, je me dépêcherai d'aller m'excuser.

Ils virent passer deux infirmiers avec un brancard devant eux.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- On ne sait pas, on nous a juste demandé un brancard en salle de réunion.

Jack et John se regardèrent, et suivirent les infirmiers. Ils entrèrent dans la salle juste après eux. Jack s'approcha de Sam, et lui rit la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On a essayé de l'en empêcher, mais elle a refusé de nous écouter. Elle est partie donner sa réponse aux Anciens.

John s'était approché du brancard, et pris la main de Clara.

- Je sais que tu m'entends, et… Ouch….

Carson releva la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je me suis pris comme une décharge électrique…

C'est Daniel qui lui répondit.

- Elle ne doit sûrement pas vouloir que vous la dérangiez. Pas après ce que vous lui avez dit…

- Je sais, et j'ai été un idiot. Mais c'est ça que je veux lui dire…

- Je crois que pour l'instant, elle est trop en colère contre vous…

Jack l'interrompit.

- Là n'est pas la question. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait si elle est partie accepter ou refuser ?


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE** : Merci pour les reviews... Merci Solène, pour tes idées, et pour ton avis!Ma puce, je te fais plein de gros bisous, je t'adore !

**NOTE POUR SADY** : Va-t-elle accepter? La réponse dans ce chapitre (pour toute réclamation voir avec Solène, c'est elle qui m'a conseillée... lol) En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant...

--------------------------

- Vous avez pris votre décision ?

- Oui.

- Et alors ?

- J'accepte. Bon, on le fait tout de suite, ou je dois encore attendre ?

- Il faut d'abord l'approbation du conseil.

- Mais c'est eux qui me proposent de faire l'ascension et maintenant il me faut leur approbation ?

- Nous devons juger si vous êtes vraiment prête.

- Très bien, allons-y alors. Plus vite ça sera fait...

---------------------------

Elle avait été emmenée à l'infirmerie. Le seul qui avait été autorisé à rester avec Clara, était John, parce qu'il avait lourdement insisté auprès de Carson. Il était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit et attendait. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, attendre, et ça le rendait fou. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et que c'était sa faute si elle était partie accepter. Il savait qu'elle était partie accepter, il la connaissait bien, et elle était têtue comme une mule. Il savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit à propos de l'ascension. Elle cachait quelque chose, et il ne savait pas quoi. Il savait que s'ils avaient pu se parler en privé, elle lui aurait dit, mais non, il avait fallu que tout le monde soit là. Bon, c'était en quelques sortes lui qui avait amené le sujet devant les autres, mais elle aurait pu lui en parler avant. Non, c'était de sa faute à lui, elle avait tenté de lui en parler la veille au soir, dans l'infirmerie, mais il avait refusé de l'écouter. Et maintenant, il allait peut être la perdre, et ça, il ne le supporterait pas. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient endurés tous les deux. Et tout ça parce qu'encore une fois, il n'avait pas su s'arrêter à temps. Il lui avait dit que s'était une mauvaise mère. Il était quitte à lui faire un très beau cadeau s'il voulait se faire pardonner. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait la haut. Il devait se passer quelque chose. D'après ce qu'il avait compris de l'ascension, son corps allait se transformer en « pure énergie », c'est Rodney qui allait être content, et devenir une lumière blanche, il aurait du peut être mettre des lunettes de soleil. Mais ça ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps. Il rapprocha sa chaise du lit. Il lui prit la main, et avec son autre main, il lui caressait le visage, tout en lui disant qu'il regrettait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser.

-----------------------------

Au même moment, Clara passait devant le conseil.

- Nous ne pouvons pas accepter que vous fassiez votre ascension.

- Attendez, vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi. Vous me la proposez, j'accepte et maintenant vous ne voulez plus ? Il faut que vous m'expliquiez votre logique, là, parce que moi, je ne comprends plus rien à l'histoire.

- Vous ne le faites pas pour de bonnes raisons. Malgré ce que vous dîtes, on sent que vous le faites par vengeance par rapport à ce que vous a dit votre ami.

- Ce que John a dit n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire. Et je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de me dire ce qu'il m'a dit vient interférer dans cette histoire. Il a juste dit le fond de ses pensées. C'était clair et précis, il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Il pense que je suis une mauvaise mère, et bien, je vais lui prouver que j'en sus une, comme ça il sera content.

- Vous ne l'écoutez donc pas.

- C'est lui qui ne m'écoute pas vous voulez dire…

- Je veux dire, en ce moment.

- Et comment je pourrais l'écouter si mon esprit est ici, et mon corps là-bas ?

- Votre cœur, Clara. Il vous a toujours guidé, et c'est grâce à lui que vous êtes liée à John. Ecoutez le, Clara. Que vous dit-il ?

Clara ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup.

- Il me dit qu'il regrette ce qu'il a dit, et que je ne peux pas le laisser. Mais il n'a pas compris que je ne pourrai jamais le laisser…

- Le lui avez vous seulement dit ?

- Je croyais qu'il le savait…

- Les seuls échos de l'Ascension qu'il a eu, viennent de vos amis. Ils ont du lui parler de l'expérience du docteur Jackson, qui n'avait pas pu rester avec eux au SGC. Pour lui, l'Ascension doit signifier que vous allez quitter Atlantis, et le laisser seul avec vos enfants.

- S'il croit vraiment ça, il me connaît bien mal…

- Vous devriez peut être le rassurer, et lui dire tous les termes de notre marché.

- Mais si je retourne là-bas, je sais qu'on ne sera pas tranquille. Entre Carson qui voudra me refaire des examens, tout les autres qui vont vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'est dit ici, et les enfants, on ne pourra pas être seuls deux minutes.

- Alors, il faut le faire venir ici.

--------------------------------

Depuis combien de temps elle était la bas, il avait perdu le compte, mais ça lui paraissait une éternité. Elle n'était pas encore totalement partie, et pourtant, elle lui manquait déjà. Il repensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécus ensemble, les bons comme les mauvais moments. Il repensa à la crise de panique qu'elle avait eu alors quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Il sourie à ce souvenir d'elle. Bon, ils ne s'étaient remis ensemble que depuis très peu de temps, elle avait peut être eue peur qu'il ne la quitte. Il repensait aussi à toutes leurs disputes. Il y en avait des belles, mais ce qu'il y a de mieux avec les disputes, c'est les réconciliations, non ? Et il y en avait eu des réconciliations sur l'oreiller. Beaucoup moins depuis qu'elle approchait de la fin de sa grossesse, et il comprenait parfaitement. Elle lui avait aussi promis qu'il ne la toucherait plus, il ferait juste attention qu'elle ne retombe pas enceinte trop vite. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il voulait une famille nombreuse. Quoique si elle ne revenait pas, sa famille nombreuse tombait à l'eau.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus à l'infirmerie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Ah, John, c'est pas trop tôt.

- Clara.

Il s'avança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Heureusement que ce n'est pas vraiment mon corps, sinon je serai morte étouffée depuis longtemps…

- Comment ça ce n'est pas vraiment ton corps ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le tien non plus. C'est plutôt des projections astrales si je puis dire.

- Des projections astrales ?

- Que notre esprit crée.

- Mais on est où ici ?

- Entre deux mondes, le nôtre, et celui des anciens.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Il faut qu'on parle John.

Ils étaient dans une sorte de jardin. Ils s'approchèrent d'un banc et s'assirent.

- C'est joli ici.

- Ne te fies pas aux apparences, ils m'ont demandés où je voulais te voir. Ce n'est qu'une projection de mon esprit. En fait, ici, ils n'ont que des salles toutes blanches. Ca fait trop hôpital pour moi. Mais tu ne reconnais pas ?

- Je devrai ?

- Notre première journée ensemble à Versailles. Le banc. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

- Comment je pourrais oublier ça ? Notre première journée ensemble…

- Très bien, tu as oublié…

- Bien sur que non, jamais je ne pourrais oublier cette journée. Tu es là tous les jours pour me la rappeler. Mais je suppose que si on est là ce n'est pas pour parler de nos souvenirs.

- Je veux t'expliquer pourquoi je veux accepter de faire l'ascension.

- Je sais, j'ai un ami qui m'a fait comprendre que je ferai la même chose à ta place, pour empêcher les wraiths de faire plus de mal qu'ils n'en ont déjà fait. Mais ça m'a fait mal de voir que tu ne te souciais pas de moi ou des enfants, et que tu voulais nous quitter.

Il avait baissé la tête en disant ça Elle lui caressa la joue et lui fit relever la tête.

- Mon cœur, regardes moi s'il te plait. Jamais, tu m'entends bien, jamais je ne voudrais vous quitter…

- Mais alors, pourquoi tu veux accepter ?

- Tu me laisserais terminer, tu le saurais. avec l'aide de mes parents, les Anciens ont compris que jamais je n'accepterai de faire mon ascension si ça signifiait que je devais te quitter et quitter les enfants, et ils m'ont fait une proposition intéressante. Je vais pouvoir rester sur Atlantis après mon ascension.

- Ca veut dire que…

- Que je ne partirai pas, je serai un trait d'union entre la Cité et les Anciens. Les seules fois où je vous quitterais, ça sera pour leurs réunions, pas très passionnantes d'après ce que j'en ai vu. Sans la condition de rester sur Atlantis, jamais je n'aurai accepté. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais abandonner mes enfants comme ça Pas après cet accouchement d'enfer…

- En parlant d'accouchement, est-ce que ceux qui ont fait leur Ascension peuvent avoir des enfants ?

- Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faite ?

- Tu n'étais pas sérieuse ?

- A ton avis ? Je suis désolée John, je sais que tu rêves d'avoir une grande famille, mais je ne pourrais pas te la donner…

- Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que nos deux petits nous fassent plein de petits-enfants.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça tu voulais enfermer Elyse dans sa chambre pour pas qu'elle sorte avec un garçon, et maintenant tu veux qu'elle te fasse des petits-enfants ? Tu sais que tu as le temps d'attendre, parce que si elle est comme sa mère et qu'elle attend d'avoir 29 ans pour faire un enfant… Et si Alexandre est comme son père, il attendra encore plus longtemps…

- Serais-tu en train de dire que je suis vieux ?

- Plus que moi en tout cas…

- Tu dois la faire quand ton Ascension ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais profitons un peu du fait qu'on ne soit que tous les deux.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

- Au fait, ils sont au courant les autres que je suis ici ?

- Oups, je savais bien qu'on avait oublié quelque chose. Bah, laissons les s'inquiéter un peu, ça ne leur fera pas de mal… Tu sais que ces petits moments à deux seront rares maintenant ?

- A cause de ton ascension ?

- Non, à cause des enfants. D'ailleurs, notre petit moment ne va pas durer, ça va bientôt être l'heure de leur biberon…

- Mais je leur ai donné il y a dix minutes, pendant que je veillais sur toi.

- John, le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière ici et en bas.

- Bon, arrêtons de parler alors, et passons aux choses sérieuses…

Et il recommença à l'embrasser.

**SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE** : Merci pour les reviews... La suite, à la demande de Sady, j'espère que ça vous plaira...

--------------------------

Carson entra dans la petite salle qui servait de chambre pour Clara. Il fut horrifié par la vue qu'il avait. John avait l'air dans le même état que Clara. Il appela l'infirmière de garde.

- Vous savez depuis combien de temps il est dans cet état là ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était pour le biberon des petits.

- Il y a combien de temps ?

- Deux heures...

- Quoi ? Depuis deux heures vous n'êtes pas revenue ici ? Ca peut faire dix minutes qu'il est dans cet état comme deux. Venez m'aider à l'allonger sur un lit.

Ils transportèrent avec plus ou moins de mal, et avec l'aide de Jack, qui était venu rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, le colonel sur un lit.

- C'est deux là vont m'achever un de ces jours...

- Ils se sont plutôt bien trouvés.

- C'est bien ça le problème...

- Allons docteur Beckett, pensez que maintenant qu'elle est comme eux, elle fera preuve de plus de « sagesse », et puis, elle est mère...

- Vous oubliez que le père de ces enfants est le colonel Sheppard... Alala ces deux-là, alors, ils nous en auront fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

- C'est vrai que ça doit être amusant à voir...

- Amusant ? Epuisant vous voulez dire. Entre Clara qui se sentait surprotégée, et John qui se retrouve marié après une mission, je me demande comment la cité peut encore tenir debout.

- Le colonel s'est retrouvé marié après une mission ? Ca ne devait pas être beau à voir...

Il sourie en imaginant la scène qu'avait du faire Clara.

- Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais vous avez l'air de bien connaître son caractère...

- Disons qu'on a eu le droit à une belle scène d'anthologie. Certains en rigolent encore, sauf le principal concerné.

- Et je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'ai promis de ne rien raconter, et j'ai tenu ma promesse jusqu'à maintenant...

- Et ça a quand même fait le tour de la base...

- Oh, ça doit sûrement être la même chose sur Atlantis, non ? Au fait, vous pouvez pêcher là-bas ? Ca doit être un super coin. Vous êtes déjà aller dans le Minnesota ?

- Je dois avouer que non.

- J'ai un petit chalet là-bas. Un coin idéal pour pêcher. Vous aimez la pêche ?

Carson n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, John étant en train de se réveiller.

- Colonel, bon retour parmi nous...

- Vous parlez d'un retour... J'étais bien là bas. Et j'ai un mal de tête affreux.

Il essaya de se lever, mais Carson l'en empêcha.

- Pas question que vous vous leviez tant que je ne vous en aurais pas donné l'autorisation.

- Mais Clara a pu le faire hier. Et qui va s'occuper des enfants ?

- Petit un, Clara a des capacités que vous n'avez pas, et petit deux, les enfants dorment. Et de toutes façons, je suis sur de trouver quelques personnes pour s'en occuper pendant quelques heures.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Rodney pour entrer dans l'infirmerie.

- On a d'ailleurs deux futurs pères qui doivent s'entraîner.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez confier l'un de mes enfants à Rodney ? Je vais beaucoup mieux, je vais le faire...

Il tenta à nouveau de se lever, mais Carson l'empêcha encore une fois...

- Je suis sur que Rodney fera du bon travail.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Que vous allez vous entraîner à être père avec l'un des enfants de John.

- Et moi, je refuse, j'ai dit...

- Et pourquoi vous refusez ? Vous croyez que je ne suis pas capable de garder un enfant ?

- Je vous ai vu sur la planète avec les moins de 25 ans. Et je ne veux pas que vous vous occupiez de mes enfants.

- Vous croyez que je ne sais pas changer une couche et donner un biberon ? Vous me prenez pour qui ?

- Bon, d'accord, mais seulement parce que j'ai mal à la tête et que je ne veux pas entendre vos arguments.

- Bon, colonel, vous ne bougez pas de votre lit...

- Et où voulez-vous que j'aille ?

- Je crois qu'il veut dire que vous n'avez pas intérêt à rejoindre Clara...

- Ben je ne peux pas, elle passe devant le conseil des anciens...

- Il voulait parler de son corps, à côté...

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas fait de bilan complet...

- Je crois que je vais me reposer...

----------------------------

- Vous avez pu lui parler ?

- Oui.

- Bon, dans ce cas, si vous n'avez plus de questions...

- Combien de temps ça prend...

- Le temps est une notion très éphémère vous savez...

- Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est combien de temps je vais paraître endormie en bas ?

- D'habitude, l'ascension est proposée aux mourants, ce qui prend beaucoup moins de temps. Mais vous allez paraître endormie entre deux et trois semaines, alors que vous aurez l'impression qu'il ne se sera passé que deux heures. Le temps de vous préparer et de vous détacher de votre corps.

- Mais avec John, il ne s'est pas passé autant de temps...

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le temps est une notion très éphémère. Vous allez passer par différents plans d'existences avant d'atteindre le notre. A chaque plan d'existence, le temps passe différemment.

- Il faudrait peut être que quelqu'un aille prévenir mes amis... Ils risquent de s'inquiéter...

- Nous enverrons vos parents... Maintenant, nous devons vous trouver un guide. Avez-vous une idée de qui vous pourriez choisir ?

- Vous savez, moi, à part quelques uns, je ne connais pas beaucoup d'anciens.

- Qui avez-vous rencontré ?

- Octavius, Séléné, Sarpédon, Polyxène et Acamas. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup discuté. Celui que je connais le plus c'est Octavius. Et mes parents...

- Octavius vous servira donc de guide...

- Si c'est votre décision...

- C'est celui qui s'oppose à mon ascension qui va me servir de guide... J'aurai tout vu.

- Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

--------------------------

DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD

- Mais pourquoi ça prend autant de temps. Je croyais que c'était rapide...

- Ca doit dépendre des personnes. Peut être que le fait qu'elle soit en bonne santé joue aussi...

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Colonel, lorsque j'ai fait mon ascension j'était sur le pont de mourir. Tandis que Clara est bien vivante.

- Ca ne change rien au fait que ça soit long.

John et Daniel étaient en train de donner le biberon aux bébés. Ils avaient tendance à avoir faim en même temps. Ils étaient tout les deux perdus dans leurs pensées quand ils entendirent du bruit.

- Comme ils sont mignons.

- Monsieur et madame Maini. Content de vous voir.

John se leva et déposa le petit dans son lit. Daniel fit de même avant de s'éclipser.

- Je vais vous laisser seuls.

Les parents de Clara s'approchèrent des petits lits.

- Ils sont vraiment magnifiques.

- Laissez moi vous présenter Alexandre Jean-François James, et Elyse Angela Sophie. Vous voulez les porter ?

Il leur confia à chacun un bébé.

- La petite a vos yeux.

- Et Alexandre a ceux de Clara.

- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas seulement venus voir les enfants...

- On nous a demandé de vous avertir...

- Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal avec Clara. C'est trop long et...

- Justement non. On est venu vous dire que c'est normal que ça prenne du temps. Elle va rester dans cet état environ deux semaines.

- Deux semaines ?

- Pour ce plan d'existence, oui, deux semaines. Pour elle, ça va lui paraître deux heures. C'est l'un des inconvénients de l'Ascension, le temps passe différemment selon le plan d'existence.

- L'un des inconvénients ? Quels sont les autres ?

- Ne plus pouvoir avoir d'enfants...

- Elle m'avait prévenue... Deux semaines vous dites... Je devrai peut être prévenir Carson pour qu'il reparte sur Atlantis. Elisabeth et Rodney c'est déjà fait.

- Allez lui dire, on va rester ici et s'occuper des enfants. Vous pouvez aussi aller manger un morceau et vous reposer un peu. Vous avez l'air fatigué.

- Vous feriez ça ?

- Bien sur. Vous nous avez fait deux beaux petits-enfants, alors...

- C'est Clara qu a fait tout le travail. Moi je n'ai fait que le mettre en route. Merci. Je reviens dans une heure, ça vous va ?

- Prenez-en deux, vous verrez, ça ira mieux après...


	7. Chapter 7

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, John passa le plus clair de son temps à l'infirmerie, entre ses enfants et sa fiancée. Tout les jours, les parents de Clara venaient pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu, avec la promesse qu'au moindre changement dans l'état de Clara, il serait tout de suite prévenu. Le reste du temps, il était assis dans un fauteuil, qu'il avait ramené, les chaises n'étant pas très confortable, à côté du lit. Il regardait Clara et lui parlait. Elle avait l'air paisible et sereine. Il se rendait compte, chaque jour un peu plus, à quel point elle lui manquait, et pourtant elle n'était pas totalement partie. Il était pressé de la voir sourire à nouveau, de rire à ses idioties, de l'entendre dire à nouveau qu'il devait arrêter de dire des bêtises. Mais ce qu'il lui manquait le plus c'était de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Il aimait quand elle l'embrassait, ou quand elle répondait à ses baisers à lui. Il aimait aussi la serrer contre lui, la caresser, sentir son corps frémir sous ses caresses. Oh oui, tout ça lui manquait énormément. Il aimait tout chez elle, ses qualités comme ses défauts, qui, chez elle, devenait des qualités à ses yeux. Sa présence le rendait plus fort. Il savait que tant qu'elle serait à ses côtés, il pourrait tout affronter. Elle l'avait aidé à tenir dans les moments les plus difficiles, même si elle n'était pas présente réellement, il sentait la force de son amour en lui. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, l'amour rend plus fort, et n'affaiblit pas. Comment ça pouvait être venu à l'esprit de quelques politiciens que l'amour pouvait affaiblir ? D'où leur était venue l'idée de faire une loi de « non-fraternisation » ? C'était complètement idiot de croire qu'une simple phrase sur un bout de papier pouvait empêcher deux personnes de s'aimer.

Ses pensées divaguaient parfois comme cela. Mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps avant qu'il n'en revienne à Clara. Ce jour la, le seizième depuis qu'elle était « endormie », il était en conversation avec Daniel, quand ils s'aperçurent que quelque chose de bizarre se produisait. Le rythme des battements du cœur de Clara s'amoindrissait, il devenait de plus en plus lent.

- Cette fois, je crois que le grand moment est arrivé.

- Vous parlez d'un grand moment… Comment ça se passe pour elle ? Ca ne fait pas mal au moins ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, elle est accompagnée, et ce n'est pas douloureux. Et puis, elle est forte...

- Ca c'est ce qu'elle veut faire croire...

Jack, Sam et Teal'C, qui avaient été prévenus par une infirmière arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

- Alors, on nous a dit que c'était pour...

Clara se transforma en lumière blanche qui aveugla tout le monde.

-... Bientôt. Je ne m'y ferai jamais à ce truc là.

- Salut tout le monde. Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ?

Personne ne répondit. Au milieu de la lumière blanche « flottait » la tête de Clara.

- Ne bougez pas, je reviens dans deux petites minutes.

Elle disparut. La surprise première, qui avait pris tout le monde, se dissipa rapidement. Seul John resta quelque peu ébahi. Clara réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, sous sa forme corporelle, cette fois.

- Clara. Tu es lumineuse aujourd'hui...

- Très drôle Jack... Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à la sortir...

- Tu as lu dans mes pensées ?

- Pas besoin, tout le monde te connaît ici...

Elle s'approcha de John, et voulu l'embrasser, mais il se détourna et quitta l'infirmerie sans une explication.

- Génial, maintenant, je le dégoûte...

- Tu n'aurais peut être pas du apparaître dans ta nouvelle forme, tout à l'heure...

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai choisi, peut être, Daniel ? Tu le sais mieux que personne ici...

- Va le voir, ça va s'arranger, comme d'habitude...

- J'espère, Sam, que tu as raison cette fois encore.

Sam sourie et lui dit :

- Ce n'est pas toi un jour qui m'a dit que j'avais toujours raison ?

- Moi ? J'ai dit ça ?

- Allez, vas-y pendant que tes enfants dorment encore...

- Bien mon colonel.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et se demanda où elle allait pouvoir trouver John. Ils auraient été sur Atlantis, elle aurait dit, sans hésiter, un des balcons, mais il n'y avait pas de balcons au SGC, étant donné qu'ils étaient sous terre. Elle décida de marcher au hasard, peut être qu'elle tomberait dessus. Ses pas la menèrent tout d'abord dans leur chambre, mais il n'y était pas. Elle recommença à marcher et se retrouva devant la salle d'entraînement. Elle décida de tenter sa chance. Elle entra. C'était tout lui ça ; Quand ça n'allait pas, il fallait qu'il frappe sur quelque chose. Bon, d'habitude il se faisait mettre à terre par Teyla, et là, c'était le punching ball qui allait finir par terre si il continuait comme ça Elle l'observa quelques minutes. Elle pensa à des choses dont elle aurait du avoir honte si elle n'avait pas été sa fiancée. Elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle était là. Il avait du l'entendre entrer. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il n'avait pas très envie de lui parler pour l'instant. Il l'entendit s'installer. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça Elle attendrait pour lui parler, ca il pouvait en être certain. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se défiler. Elle avait du être blessée par son attitude. Elle allait sûrement lui crier dessus un bon coup. Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire pour justifier sa réaction ? Maintenant il se sentait complètement idiot d'avoir eu une telle réaction. Et elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Non, elle devait juste être assise et l'observer, perdue dans ses pensées. Il arrêta de frapper le punching ball, et se retourna. Il avait raison, elle était assise sur le banc qui lui faisait face. Il s'approcha et s'installa à côté d'elle. Sans dire un mot, elle lui tendit sa bouteille d'eau. Ils restèrent perdus dans leurs pensées pendant plusieurs minutes. Aucun des deux n'osaient, ou ne voulaient, rompre le silence qui s'était installé. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné, mais un silence de réflexion. Elle lui avait manquée pendant ces deux semaines, qui lui avaient parus interminables, et au moment où elle revient, il ne trouve rien de mieux que de fuir. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne s'était pas jetée dans ses bras quand elle est revenue. Il se sentait de plus en plus idiot. C'est à ce moment là que Clara se décida à parler.

- Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus de moi. Mais ose au moins me le dire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il était surpris par ses propos. Ne plus vouloir d'elle ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot s'il te plait. Je sais que je te répugne, tu me l'as bien fait comprendre tout à l'heure.

Elle ne s'énervait pas. Son ton restait calme. Il pouvait entendre des sanglots dans sa voix. C'était donc ça Elle avait crue qu'elle le dégoûté. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa doucement le visage, et essuya le coin de ses yeux, où des larmes perlaient. Il posa son front contre le sien, et lui dit, dans un murmure :

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Il l'embrassa doucement et tendrement, pour la rassurer.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du réagir aussi bêtement. Mais je me suis tant inquiété pour toi pendant deux semaines, tu m'as tellement manqué, que quand je t'ai vu, la seule chose que je voulais c'était te prendre dans mes bras. Et quand j'ai vu que tu préférais parler, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

- C'est de ma faute. J'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que deux semaines se sont écoulées ici sans moi...

- Et si on tirait un trait sur tout ça, et qu'on reprenait du début.

- Très bien... Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je t'aime.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lui répondre.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Ces deux semaines sans toi...

Elle l'embrassa, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase.

- Et si on allait voir nos enfants ? Eux aussi ils m'ont manqués...

John acquiesça. Ils sortirent du gymnase main dans la main.

**SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**

-------------------------

NOTE : Pfff enfin la fin du chapitre... J'ai bien galéré pour celui-là, une journée entière à l'écrire... Faut dire que j'ai eu une belle panne d'inspiration... Bon, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant... Laissez une review pour me dire quoi... Ca va, je tiens un bon rythme en ce moment, on voit que c'est ma semaine de vacances... Malheureusement les cours reprennent lundi, donc je ne posterai plus aussi souvent...


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews !

NOTE POUR SADY : Il suffit de demander, et hop, un nouveau chapitre. Je pense qu'il y aura encore un ou deux chapitres avant la reprise, t'inquiètes pas... Mon inspiration a des hauts et des bas, ça dépend des moments de la journée. Là il est 23h40 et je la retrouve...lol

----------------------------

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Devant la porte, Clara s'arrêta. John se retourna et s'approcha d'elle. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Clara et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu te rends compte qu'en presque trois semaines, je ne les ai pratiquement pas vus. Je suis vraiment une mauvaise mère.

- Hé, ne dis pas ça Tu es prête à tout sacrifier pour eux. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère, et jamais tu ne le seras...

- Comment tu peut en être aussi sur ?

- Parce que je me suis promis que la mère de mes enfants serait quelqu'un de formidable. Et tu es plus que formidable. Tu es merveilleuse, intelligente, belle, drôle, tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours cherché chez une femme.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime ?

- Hum, pas assez à mon goût...

Ils entrèrent de l'infirmerie et s'approchèrent des berceaux. L'infirmière les accueillit.

- Vous avez vraiment des bébés magnifiques, et très calmes.

- Espérons que leur père ne déteindra pas sur leur caractère.

- Hey. Oh, regarde qui a décidé de revenir du pays des songes.

Clara se pencha vers le premier berceau et prit son fils dans les bras.

- Bonjour mon cœur.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

- Regarde qui c'est qui est là... C'est papa. On va dire bonjour à papa ? Allez papa, dis bonjour à ton fils.

- Salut ma ptite tête de pastèque...

- Ta quoi ?

- C'est le surnom que je lui ai donné. C'est mignon, non ?

Clara hésitait entre rire et s'offusquer.

- Et quel surnom tu as donné à Elyse ?

- Elyse c'est ma petite choupinounette.

- John tu es vraiment irrécupérable. Ah oui mon cœur ? Ton papa veut vraiment qu'on croie qu'il est bête...

Clara alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil que John avait occupé pendant deux semaines. Au moment où elle s'assit, Alexandre commença à pleurer. John se dirigea tout naturellement vers les biberons et le chauffe-biberon, qui avaient été installés là pour plus de commodités. Quelques minutes plus tard il tendit le biberon à Clara. Elle le prit et le donna à son fils.

- C'est tout toi, ça, un vrai glouton...

- Je peux savoir ce que ça sous-entend ?

- Oh, rien du tout...

- En tout cas, il a tes yeux.

- Et ta bouche. Et comment va ta petite choupinounette ? Elle dort encore ?

- Oui, elle est beaucoup plus calme que son frère. Mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller pour son biberon aussi, et pour se faire changer. Tu sais le nombre de couche qu'un bébé use, toi ?

- Enormément.

- Au point qu'on pourrait demander à Rodney s'il ne pourrait pas transformer ça en énergie pour éviter de user l'E2PZ...

- Tu as vraiment de ces idées toi.

Alexandre finit rapidement son biberon. John prépara celui d'Elyse sachant très bien qu'elle allait se réveiller sous peu.

- Il faut lui faire faire son rot.

- John, je sais quand même m'occuper d'un bébé, ne me prend pas pour Rodney non plus.

- Oh, mais il est très doué maintenant...

- Oh, je sais, j'ai eu droit à quelques échos là-haut. Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on ait une petite conversation pour savoir à qui on confie nos enfants à l'avenir...

- Eh, ce n'était pas mon idée, mais celle de Carson...

Au moment où Alexandre fit son rot, sa sœur se réveilla. John la prit dans ses bras, et l'emmena vers sa mère.

- Regarde qui est revenue ma choupinounette. C'est maman. Et c'est elle qui va te donner le biberon aujourd'hui.

Il la déposa délicatement dans les bras de Clara, et reprit son fils pour le changer. Il avait observé attentivement Clara, et elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse. C'est à ce moment qu'un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

- Mais tu as retrouvé ta taille normale...

- Je n'allais pas rester grosse toute ma vie non plus.

- Je suppose que ton ascension doit restée secrète un minimum...

- Oui, bien sur. Mais... Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé. Pas de problèmes.

- Comment ça, pas de problèmes ?

- Et ben juste avant de passer la porte, je me ferais un peu grossir.

- Tu peux grossir...

- Et maintenant je peux faire plein de nouveaux trucs...

- Ah oui ? J'attends ce soir pour voir ça

Clara regarda sa fille et lui dit :

- Ma chérie, ton père a vraiment l'esprit mal placé quand il s'y met.

- Surtout quand on me tend la perche. Hein ma ptite tête de pastèque que c'est maman qui a commencé ?

- Arrête de l'appeler tête de pastèque. T'aurais pu trouver mieux quand même...

- Ben quoi, moi j'aime bien.

Il s'était assis sur le lit en face du fauteuil de Clara. Elyse avait fini son biberon et Clara tentait de lui faire faire son rot. Elle en fit un à noter dans les annales du SGC.

- Oh la digne fille de ton père...

- Je suis fier de toi ma choupinounette.

Il se regardèrent et se sourirent. C'est à ce moment-là que l'alarme du SGC se mit en route, ainsi que celle des enfants. Ils se mirent à hurler à cause du bruit. Ils les bercèrent doucement, heureusement que Jack avait prévenu qu'il y avait deux nouveaux nés à l'infirmerie, et que l'alarme devait être coupée le plus vite possible quand elle se mettait en route, sinon ça aurait pu durer des heures. Clara pu enfin changer Elyse, puis ils les mirent au lit, une fois qu'ils se furent endormis dans les bras de leurs parents. Clara aurait voulu rester à les regarder dormir, mais elle fut appelée, ainsi que John, en salle de réunion par Jack. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de ses enfants, et les confia à l'infirmière, lui promettant de revenir le plus vite possible.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, ce sont deux vrais petits anges.

- Merci.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie, sa main dans celle de John.

- Au fait, on doit fixer la date de notre mariage et tout préparer... Quoi ? On peut quand même se marier, même si tu es comme eu maintenant, non ?

- Bien sur que le mariage est autorisé, enfin je crois, mais...

- Alors quoi ? Tu ne veux plus être ma femme ? Tu ne veux plus m'épouser ?

- John...

- C'est ça ? Je m'en doutais...

Il s'était reculé de quelques pas.

- Bon, tu vas me laisser en placer une, oui ?

Il acquiesça à contre cœur...

- Je voulais juste te rappeler que tu as encore ma bague de fiançailles, et j'allais te demander si un jour tu allais me la rendre. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus me marier avec toi. Pourquoi je voudrais une telle chose d'ailleurs ? Au moins ça te permettra de ne plus être marié de « force » sur une autre planète, et ça évitera aux autres femmes de la Cité de trop espérer...

- Comment ça de trop espérer ?

- Ton pouvoir de séduction est très grand tu sais... A l'avenir, évite de trop t'en servir pour obtenir quelque chose d'une femme, parce que ça pourrait te jouer un mauvais tour... « S'il vous plait » et « merci » sont amplement suffisants.

- Tu ne serais pas jalouse ?

- Et de qui dis moi ?

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion sur ces dernières paroles.

- Oula, qui est mort ?

----------------------------

Et voila, après avoir trimé une journée entière pour le chapitre précédant, celui là a été écrit en une heure... Je devrais écrire plus souvent quand je suis fatiguée, vous auriez plus de chapitre...lol


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews !

NOTE POUR SADY : Tout le monde me le dis que je suis adorable...mdr Me fatiguer plus ? Mouai je pourrai, mais si je me fatigue trop, mon cerveau se déconnecte, et ça part en live, mais très très loin...lol Tête de pastèque, c'est mignon, non ? Quand je dis que je pars loin quand je suis crevée, ce n'est pas des mensonges...lol Contente que mon John te plaise, ainsi que cette fic... Je sais que tu adores, mais c'est toujours un plaisir de se l'entendre dire...lol Pour être spéciaux, ils vont être spéciaux, ça je le sens bien...

----------------------------

- Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la grande table, les visages graves.

- Asseyez-vous.

Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils que leur présentait le chef de la base.

- Il y a un problème avec Atlantis ?

John était passé en mode militaire.

- Euh, pas que nous sachions.

C'était Daniel qui avait répondu. Sam prit le relais.

- Il y a une heure environ la NASA a détecté une flotte extra-terrestre qui se dirige droit vers la terre.

- Des goau'ld ?

- C'est ce que nous avons d'abord pensé, mais au vu des vaisseaux, nous avons du revoir nos conclusions. C'est un type de vaisseau que nous n'avons jamais vu.

Elle leur montra les images.

- Ca c'est un vaisseau wraith. Je crois qu'on a un énorme problème...

- On a déjà affronté pire...

- Jack, les Anciens ont du quitter Atlantis à cause d'eux. A côté d'eux, les goau'ld sont presque des anges. Ils ne veulent que nous réduire en esclavage au fond. Tandis que pour les wraiths, la Terre c'est un immense garde-manger. Sachant qu'on les tue difficilement avec des armes à feu... Non, Jack, on n'a jamais affronté pire...

- Je crois que je vais aller appeler le président dans ce cas.

- Pendant ce temps, je vais voir là-haut si j'ai l'autorisation de faire quelque chose...

Jack partit dans son bureau, et Clara « disparut ».

- Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pendant ce temps ?

------------------------

Clara revint une heure plus tard. Ils se réunirent tous une nouvelle fois.

- Alors ?

- J'ai ordre de ne pas les détruire.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. On va trouver une autre solution.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'allais pas vous aider...

- Mais comment tu vas faire si tu ne peux pas détruire...

- Ils ne m'ont pas parlés des défenses de leurs vaisseaux... Tu as quelques missiles au chaud, Jack ?

- Bien sur, et on a le Prométhée aussi, le président à donner l'ordre qu'il se prépare. J'étais sur que ton don pour trouver les failles d'un ordre allait nous servir un jour.

- Clara, tu n'as pas peur de devoir affronter leur colère.

- Pfff s'ils sont pas contents ils n'ont qu'à s'en prendre à eux même. Ils n'ont qu'à être plus précis. Et puis, ils ne m'ont pas fait élever pour vous protéger des wraiths ? Je ne fais que ce que je dois faire.

- Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire au président pour toi ?

- Qu'un ami vous a aidé. Ou que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est au choix... Par contre, évite d'ouvrir la Porte, on risque de devoir la passer plus vite que prévu...

- Pourquoi ?

- Quel est le meilleur moment pour attaquer Atlantis ? Pendant qu'ils vous attaquent sur Terre. Comme ça, si on veut revenir, sur qui on tombe ?

- Heureusement qu'on a déjà préparé les affaires pour les enfants sur Atlantis...

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Je vous rappelle qu'il y a des vaisseaux wraiths qui se dirigent vers nous en ce moment même...

- Panique pas Daniel, vous avez déjà vécu pire comme situation...

- Tu as toi-même dis que non.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je m'étais peut être trompée...

- Il faudrait que tu saches...

- Et qui c'est qui va sauver ta vie, là ?

- Les missiles du Prométhée...

- Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça, je peux tout aussi bien oublier momentanément comment fonctionnent mes pouvoirs...

- D'accord je n'ai rien dit.

------------------------

Deux heures plus tard, les wraiths étaient vaincus. La petite démonstration de Clara avait médusé ses amis.

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux pas nous débarrasser des réplicateurs et de quelques goau'ld comme ça ?

Jack claqua des doigts...

- Et comment ils s'amuseront si je détruit tout les goau'ld et tout les réplicateurs qui restent ? Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, crois-moi... Oups, ils m'appellent là haut. Et ils n'ont pas l'air très content. Je ferai mieux d'y aller.

Elle s'approcha de John et l'embrassa.

- Tu prépares les enfants, je ne serai pas longue...

----------------------

Elle apparut devant Octavius.

- On vous avait dit de ne pas intervenir...

- Non, vous m'avez dit de ne pas détruire les wraiths. Et je ne les ai pas détruits... Par contre, à aucun moment vous avez parlé de leur système de défense.

- C'est comme si vous les aviez détruits...

- Non, mais vous vous entendez parler ? J'ai l'impression que ça ne vous aurait pas déplu qu'il envahisse la Terre...

Ils commencèrent tout les deux à crier.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler comme ça Et vous n'avez pas le droit d'agir comme vous le faites, de faire ce que vous voulez !

- Parce que ce que vous faites, vous, c'est mieux, peut être. C'est vrai que ça doit être très divertissant de voir des pauvres gens se faire aspirer la force vitale par des monstres. Mais désolé, ce n'est pas le genre de divertissement que moi j'aime. Et si je peux empêcher des gens de mourir, par n'importe quel moyen que ce soit, je le fais. Au fond, vous êtes comme eux.

- Non, nous ne tuons pas des gens pour nous nourrir.

- Et bien, vous êtes encore pire qu'eux. Vous les regardez se nourrir de ces personnes sans lever le petit doigt. Et vous croyez mériter qu'on vous honore ?

- Ne comparez pas les Anciens aux Wraiths. Je vous l'interdis...

- Parce que vous croyez que vous pouvez m'interdire quelque chose ? Non, mais vous rêvez... La liberté d'expression vous connaissez ? Vous préférez regarder des gens mourir plutôt que de tuer des wraiths...

- Si on les tuait, on s'abaisserait au même niveau qu'eux...

- Oh non, vous remonteriez au même niveau qu'eux... Vous êtes pires que les goau'ld et les wraiths réunis. Vous avez empêché Daniel de combattre Anubis, alors qu'il aurait pu sauver tout un peuple.

- Ce peuple a pu s'élever...

- Et vous croyez que ça change quelque chose ? Ils auraient pu vieillir tranquillement. Les enfants auraient pu grandir, se marier et avoir des enfants à leur tour... Mais non, vous les avez tous sacrifiés... Et c'est la même chose avec les wraiths. Ca vous plait tant que ça la souffrance des autres ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais encore là à discuter avec vous, alors que j'ai mon fiancé, mes enfants et mes amis qui m'attendent...

- Ah non, vous n'allez pas...

Elle partit avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase.

----------------------------

Et voila un nouveau chapitre... C'est parce que je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir mettre à jour ce week-end, comme je vais sûrement chez ma cousine à Tours, mais je ne sais pas si je pars demain après midi ou dimanche matin. C'est la surprise. Je vais quand même essayer de taper un chapitre pour demain matin, si je pars demain après midi... Bisous a tout le monde !


	10. Chapter 10

NOTE : Voila, sûrement mon dernier chapitre avant la reprise des cours...N'oubliez pas la nouvelle saison de stargate ce soir !

NOTE POUR SADY : Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ais plus. Moi je me suis délectée à l'écrire, en particulier la dispute... J'espère que celui là aussi te plaira...

----------------------------

Ils avaient traversés la porte après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, promettant de revenir le plus vite possible, et en tout cas, pour l'accouchement de Sam. Ils avaient enfin révélés à Sam et Daniel qu'ils seraient, respectivement, marraine d'Alexandre avec Rodney, et parrain d'Elyse avec Elisabeth. Ils étaient arrivés sur Atlantis. Un véritable comité d'accueil les attendait, ou plutôt, attendait les bébés. Il y avait Rodney, Elisabeth, Ayden, Teyla, Carson, Radek, et Bates, qui ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil le fait qu'il y ait des enfants sur Atlantis. Clara demanda à Elisabeth si elle pouvait lui parler en privé, chose que cette dernière accepta. Clara confia sa fille à Teyla, et suivit Elisabeth dans son bureau.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je pense que les wraiths ne vont pas tarder à débarquer...

- Mais vous pouvez intervenir...

- Oui, mais j'aimerais qu'on fasse comme si je n'avais pas tout ces pouvoirs, pour qu'on ne le sache pas. J'aimerais que ça reste secret le plus possible.

- Je comprends parfaitement.

- Je pense mettre aussi Ayden et Teyla dans la confidence, mais personne d'autre, sauf dans la plus stricte nécessiter...

- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on vous pose des questions ?

- Qui pourrait s'en poser, à part Bates, mais tout le monde sait qu'il se pose des questions à propos de tout le monde...

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de l'apprécier...

- C'est plutôt lui qui ne m'apprécie pas... Il n'a pas l'air d'être content qu'il y ait des bébés ici, et déjà que mes pouvoirs ne lui plaisaient pas beaucoup... Il me fait un peu trop penser à Octavius...

- Comment va-t-il ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'était vraiment pas content... S'il avait été un humain, je suis sure qu'il aurait fait une crise cardiaque...

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh, c'est une très longue histoire. Il n'a pas apprécié ma franchise, pour faire simple...

- Vous n'en direz pas plus ?

- Même John n'en sait pas plus, et ce n'est pas faute de m'avoir demander...

C'est à ce moment là que Rodney entra dans le bureau, suivit de près par Radek.

- Elisabeth, nous venons de détecter...

- Des vaisseaux wraiths qui se dirigent...

- Droit sur nous...

Elisabeth et Clara prirent un air surpris. Elles se levèrent en même temps.

- Je vous suis.

Elisabeth sortit après Radek. Rodney retint Clara.

- Vous étiez au courant...

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Vous le saviez...

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer maintenant ? Allons-y, les autres vont nous attendre...

-----------------------

Elisabeth avait décidé de faire une petite réunion, pour qu'on ne se doute de rien. Il y avait Elisabeth, John, Clara, Rodney, Teyla, Radek, Carson, Ayden et Bates. Une des infirmières s'occupait des petits, au grand dam de Clara, qui aurait préféré le faire elle-même, mais son nouveau statut l'en empêchait, bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien dire pendant la réunion. Elle était assise à côté de John, et s'ennuyait ferme, puisque tout ça ne servait à rien.

_Ramener les Athosiens sur Atlantis... oula, ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à ce cher sergent... Tant mieux... Il n'y a pas que moi qui m'ennuie. Ayden n'a pas l'air heureux d'être là... Et John ? Ca va, il donne bien le change... Il a quand même fallu que je le traîne ici... A quoi il peu bien penser ? Ah, non, Clara, tu lui as promis... Tient, il bouge. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête ? En plein milieu de la réunion ? C'est bien la première fois. Tant qu'il en reste là... Non, mais oh, tu vas calmer tes ardeurs..._

Elle prit la main qui avait commencé à caresser sa cuisse, et la remit à sa place.

_Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle ne va pas me dire que ça ne lui plait pas... En plus, elle s'ennuie et ne le cache même pas... Si elle croit que ça va m'arrêter, elle rêve la... Pfff cette réunion est interminable... Vous allez vous dépêcher à vous décider, oui, j'aimerais bien passer un petit moment en privé avec ma fiancée... Enfin si elle accepte, parce que vu comment c'est parti... Et si je lui dis ça comme ça, c'est sur qu'elle refuse... Il faut que je lui fasse comprendre._

_Non, mais il recommence, je croyais qu'il avait compris... John, calme-toi, sinon ça te passe sous le nez... Non, tu ne veux pas arrêter ? Très bien, moi aussi je peux jouer... J'espère que ça va te plaire, parce que c'est tout ce que tu auras aujourd'hui..._

_Ohla, son sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille. Mais... Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Non, mais elle est folle ? En plein milieu de la réunion... Descend ta main... Clara, non... Argh, mais c'est pas vrai... Arrête... Nondenondenon... Clara arrêtes ça tout de suite... C'est pas que ça me déplait, bien au contraire, mais si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je ne suis plus garant de rien. Oula, stop... Non mais tu veux que je t'aide là ou quoi ? Comment je vais l'empêcher de continuer... Et cette satanée réunion qui ne se termine pas... Arrêtes Clara, tu m'empêches de réfléchir correctement..._

- Vous êtes d'accord John ?

- Ha... heu... Oui bien sur...

- Très bien, nous faisons comme ça, alors... Pas d'autres questions ? Très bien, dans ce cas, tout le monde au travail.

Tout le monde se leva et sortit de la pièce. John retint Clara quelques minutes.

- Clara ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais je connais un endroit où on pourrait être tranquille.

Clara s'approcha de lui un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sais John, mais tu viens d'accepter de partir pour le continent, ils doivent être en train de t'attendre dans le hangar à Jumper. Ca sera pour un autre jour.

Elle était assise à califourchon sur lui. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je vois que tu as apprécié tout à l'heure...

N'y tenant plus, enivré par son odeur, et encore sous l'influence du petit traitement de choc auquel il avait eu droit, il captura ses lèvres pour un baiser, et laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de sa fiancée...

- Dis moi que je n'ai pas vraiment accepté d'aller sur le continent...

- Bien sur que non, tu as juste accepté le plan d'évacuation vers la Terre, qui ne servira pas d'ailleurs...

- Donc, on a toute notre après midi...

- Et les enfants alors ?

- Je suis sur que Carson se fera une joie de les garder encore un peu.

Il recommença à l'embrasser.

- Il faut vraiment que l'on ait cette conversation...

- Moui, mais pour maintenant, j'ai une autre idée.

---------------------------

Et voila, encore un chapitre de terminé... Maintenant je me pose une question, est-ce que j'écris la suite de la scène entre les deux ou pas ? Alala le dilemme...lol

Surtout n'oubliez pas de regarder M6 ce soir à 20h50 !


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE** : Ce chapitre, je le dédie à Sady, qui m'a incitée à l'écrire, et à Idrill, que je n'aurais pas deux fois avec le même coup...lol Merci les filles pour toutes les reviews que vous me laissez, c'est très gentil, et ça me motive vraiment à écrire... J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant Ce Soir de Kyo...

**NOTE 2** /phrase/ indique une transmission radio qu'on envoie et _/phrase/ _une transmission que l'on reçoit... Bonne lecture !

**----------------------------**

- Et je peux savoir c'est quoi cette idée ?

- A ton avis ?

- Attends, je réfléchis, je ne sais pas si tu as le droit à quelque chose après ton comportement pendant la réunion...

Elle se leva.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'aimerais que tu me montres cet endroit tranquille que tu connais. Et on devrait peut être prévenir Carson...

- D'accord, je le fais...

Il prit la main que Clara lui tendait, se leva, et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il mit en route sa radio.

/Carson/

_/John, il y a un problème /_

/ Vous vous souvenez du petit tête à tête que vous nous devez à Clara et à moi /

_/ Oui, bien sur/_

/On passera prendre les enfants plus tard, en attendant, ils sont sous votre responsabilité/

Il ne laissa pas le médecin répondre et éteignit sa radio.

- Voila, on est tranquilles.

- Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Hum, tu verras bien.

Ils firent quelques détours avant d'arriver à l'endroit que John parlait...

- C'est ici ton endroit tranquille ? Je pensais que tu aurais plus de suite dans les idées...

Il commença à l'embrasser doucement.

- Hum, tu sais, moi, tant que je suis avec toi...

- Bonne réponse... Mais mon ancienne chambre... Et il n'y a qu'un lit une personne...

- Et alors, il est où le problème ?

Il recommença à l'embrasser doucement. Au début, elle ne répondit pas réellement à ces baisers. Puis elle entrouvrit les lèvres, et la langue de son amant s'engouffra dans sa bouche. Elle recula, entraînant son fiancé, vers le lit et s'y allongea. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, chacun pouvant lire le désir de l'autre dans ses yeux, et tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient se donner. Plus rien autour d'eux n'existait, ils n'étaient plus que deux personnes qui voulaient ne faire qu'un. Clara combla la distance qui séparait ses lèvres de celle de John. Elle goûtait vraiment à ses lèvres. Les mains de John, qui s'étaient jusque là cantonnée aux hanches, commencèrent à s'activer. Elles passèrent délicatement sous le débardeur de Clara, et caressèrent la peau de cette dernière, tandis qu'elle passait ses mains sous son T-shirt noir. Puis John commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, sa langue explorant chaque parcelle de la peau de sa fiancée. Il pouvait sentir les frissons de plaisir parcourir le corps de sa partenaire. Il revint délicatement à ses lèvres. Ils réapprenaient à se connaître l'un l'autre. Leurs lèvres se descellèrent le temps qu'ils enlèvent leurs hauts. John admira à nouveau sa partenaire, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il caressa sa peau, s'attardant sur les seins. Puis la langue suivit les mains. Il voulait redécouvrir ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il savait qu'il aurait pu en dessiner chaque contour les yeux fermer, mais il s'en fichait. Sa bouche descendit lentement vers le ventre qui avait porté ses enfants. Il s'attarda sur le nombril. Il sentait le corps qui commençait à se cambrer sous le plaisir. Ses lèvres remontèrent lentement. Cette fois-là, il s'attarda sur les seins, qui avait repris leur forme et leur taille d'antan. Il embrassait, léchait, suçait. Il entendait les gémissements de plaisir que ce traitement provoquait chez Clara. Puis il revint une nouvelle fois aux lèvres. Elle décida de prendre le dessus, et sans savoir comment, John se retrouva sous sa partenaire. Ses mains se baladaient sur son dos, sachant très bien ce que ses caresses faisaient à sa fiancée. Cette dernière embrassait ses lèvres. Puis sa langue se balada sur son coup. Elle descendit sa bouche le long du torse musclé de son amant. Elle s'attarda elle aussi sur le nombril. Elle déboutonna le pantalon qui la gênait pour son exploration ; Puis elle revint vers le visage de son fiancé. John déboutonna à son tour le pantalon de Clara. Bientôt les deux pantalons rejoignirent les T-shirts par terre. Il ne restait qu'un bout de tissu qui les séparait totalement. Une bosse se laissait entrevoir sous celui de John. Il reprit le dessus. Sa langue chercha encore celle de Clara, avant de redescendre à nouveau. Cette fois, la culotte de Clara se retrouva par terre rapidement. Les lèvres de John commencèrent à embrasser les cuisses de sa fiancée, avant de remonter lentement vers l'entrejambe. Clara écarta les jambes pour laisser la bouche de son amant. Il continuait à caressait ses hanches. Puis sa langue rencontra le sexe en feu de sa partenaire. Sa langue commença à jouer avec le clitoris, ce qui provoqua des gémissements de réel plaisir chez Clara. Visiblement, elle aimait ça Il redoubla d'intensité. Le corps de Clara se cabra de plaisir au moment où il la pénétra avec sa langue. Après quelques minutes de jeu il remonta vers la bouche de sa partenaire. Il voulu enlever son caleçon, mais elle l'en empêcha. Elle voulait, elle aussi, lui donner du plaisir. Il se mit sur le dos, et elle se mit sur lui. Sa bouche descendit directement vers le caleçon. Elle embrassa la bosse qui s'était formée puis enleva le bout de tissu, tout en capturant les lèvres de son fiancé. Elle commença à caresser le sexe de John, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire gémir. Puis sa bouche redescendit. Elle commença par embrasser le sexe en érection, et à jouer avec, avant de le prendre à pleine bouche, et de le lécher, le sucer et le mordiller doucement. Elle sentait le plaisir monter de plus en plus, grâce, entre autre, aux gémissements de son partenaire. Puis elle remonta lentement. Elle captura les lèvres de John et l'embrassa goulûment. Puis ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvant attendre plus, ils comblèrent la distance qui empêchait leur deux corps de ne faire qu'un. Clara commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. John, ne pouvant plus supporter ce rythme, se remis au dessus d'elle, grâce à un mouvement de reins. Puis il repris en mouvement un peu plus rapide. Clara ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des gémissements de plaisir de plus en plus fort. Ils atteignirent enfin ensemble l'orgasme, dans un tourbillon de désirs refoulés qui remontait à la surface, de souvenirs communs, du plaisir qu'ils se donnaient mutuellement en cet instant. John resta quelques instants sur Clara, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Ils s'entêtèrent de leurs odeurs, épuisés par ce qui venait de se produire. Jamais ils n'avaient faits l'amour comme cela. Ils n'avaient fait qu'un, ça avait été une étreinte parfaite.

- Alors, heureuse ?

Pour toute réponse Clara l'embrassa doucement.

- Ca répond à ta question ?

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre sans parler pendant quelques minutes. Puis Clara soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien...

Elle commença à rire, rire qui se transforma rapidement en sanglots. John la prit dans ses bras et attendit qu'elle se calme.

- C'était vraiment aussi nul ?

- Bien sur que non, c'était... parfait...

- Mais ?

- Mais, j'ai peur qu'un jour tout ça s'arrête. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi et les enfants ?

- Mais on ne te quittera pas...

- Non, tu ne comprends pas...

- Explique moi alors...

- John, je ne vais plus vieillir. Je vais tous vous voir vieillir, et vous voir partir, les uns après les autres. Et qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, moi, dans tout ça ?

- Tu te rend compte que plein de gens aimeraient être à ta place et vivre éternellement ?

- Oui, et ben pas moi. Je m'étais prise à espérer vieillir à tes côtés, en regardant nos enfants grandir, et mourir après une longue vie pleine de bonheur. Et encore une fois, mes rêves se brisent, parce que quelques imbéciles ne veulent pas intervenir eux-mêmes.

- Je vais enfin savoir ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

- John, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire alors ?

- Pour l'instant, j'ai envie que tu me serres fort dans tes bras, en me promettant de ne jamais me laisser...

- Je te promets que quoiqu'il arrive, je serais toujours prêt de toi.

Il la serra dans ses bras, pendant un temps qui leur a quand même paru trop court. Clara aurait aimé rester dans ces bras musclés de l'homme qui la rassurait toujours, qui arrivait à lui faire croire que rien ne pourra jamais les séparer, qui lui montrait ce que c'était que le bonheur, qui l'aimait tout simplement.

**------------------------------------**

Et voila, je viens de finir ce chapitre après les épisodes de Stargate Sg1, que j'ai adorés, soit dit en passant... Vivement samedi prochain, pour avoir enfin la suite de la série, ou plutôt des séries ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Et laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça ne tue pas !


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE** : Ce chapitre je le dédie à ma prof d'art contemporain qui a eu la merveilleuse idée d'être absente aujourd'hui, grâce à elle j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre aujourd'hui, étant donné que je n'ai eu qu'une heure de cours...

**----------------------------**

Clara se leva et se rhabilla.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca se voit non ? Je me rhabille.

Il se redressa et la regarda.

- Hum, j'adore la vue...

Elle se retourna et le regarda.

- Redis moi ça dans les yeux, John...

- J'adore la vue...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Tu sais, John, sauf si je suis mal foutue, mes yeux se trouvent sur mon visage, et non pas au niveau de ma poitrine...

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu as un corps sublime...

Elle lui jeta son T-shirt en riant.

- Et arrêtes de dire des bêtises...

- C'est pas de ma faute, je ne peux pas réfléchir correctement quand tu es près de moi.

- Ca c'est parce que tu réfléchis avec autre chose que ton cerveau...

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit pour lasser ses chaussures. John se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça. Il repoussa sur le côté les cheveux qui le gênait, et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- John ?

- Hum...

- Tu peux arrêter ça s'il te plait ?

Il leva la tête et la regarda.

- Hum, non, je n'ai pas envie...

Il recommença de plus belle.

- Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu as envie ou pas...

- M'en fiche...

Il fit tomber ses bretelles sur ses bras et commença son travail sur les épaules. Clara remonta ses bretelles et se leva.

- Mais heu...

- Tu en as pas eu assez tout à l'heure ?

- Non.

Elle ramassa les affaires de John.

- Et tu crois que c'est dans cette position que tu vas m'empêcher d'avoir des idées.

Elle lui envoya ses affaires.

- Mon chéri, tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche bien glacée.

- Pas envie...

Il prit une mine boudeuse.

- Tu sais que tu es pire qu'un gosse ?

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

- Entre autre...

- Et c'est quoi les autres raisons qui font que tu m'aimes ?

Elle prit un ton ironique.

- Hum, mais c'est une bonne question ça, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aimes... C'est vrai, je pourrai me trouver quelqu'un de beaucoup plus intelligent, et de beaucoup plus beau, et...

Il prit un air renfrogné.

- C'est bon...

Elle monta sur le lit, se mit à genou face à lui.

- Je t'aime parce que tu es toi, ni plus ni moins.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa.

- Faisons comme si je ne me connaissais pas, tu dirais quoi ?

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Que je t'aime parce que tu es intelligent, que tu as des yeux magnifiques, que tu as un sourire à faire fondre l'Antarctique, que tu es drôle, sensible, romantique, que tu as les lèvres douces, et que tu fais l'amour comme un Dieu...

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit...

- Tu sais que les femmes aiment les compliments ?

- Si ça peut te faire changer d'avis... Je t'aime parce que tu es belle, intelligente, modeste, discrète, gentille, généreuse, tu as le sourire le plus magnifique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, j'aimerais pouvoir me noyer dans tes yeux. Et tu aimes la façon dont je te fais l'amour...

- Tu vois quand tu veux...

Elle l'embrassa.

- Mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis. John Sheppard, tu vas t'habiller, et on va aller chercher nos enfants...

Il l'empêcha de se lever en l'attrapant par la taille. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle se retrouva allongée sous lui. Il commença à l'embrasser.

- C'est toujours non, John.

Il reprit de plus belle. Puis il s'attaqua à son cou.

- Mon amour, tu sais que j'aime ça, mais si tu n'arrêtes pas très vite, je serai obligée d'employer des méthodes drastiques...

Ses mains commencèrent à caresser son corps...

- John, je t'aurai prévenu... Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.

Elle se transforma, et se rematèrialisa à côté du lit. John se retrouva à plat ventre sur le lit.

- C'est de la triche...

- John, John, John, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre à utiliser toutes les armes en notre possession. Allez, hop, debout et rhabille toi, sinon, je te laisse là, tout seul, dans cet _immense_ lit froid...

- Tu sais que tu n'es vraiment pas marrante parfois.

- C'est mon côté ancienne qui ressort...

- Ouai, ben je suis pas vraiment sur d'aimer cette partie de toi...

- Moi non plus, mon cœur, moi non plus... Mais un des avantages, c'est que je peux changer de corps à volonté... Tu dirais quoi d'une blonde pulpeuse ?

Elle se transforma sous ses yeux, pendant qu'il se rhabillait.

- Non, c'est pas pareil.

- Bon, alors, si j'avais les cheveux courts, et que je grossissais...

- Non plus...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

- Vas-y, fais toi maigrir un peu, je te dirai quand t'arrêter... Voila, c'est bon. Maintenant laisse toi pousser les cheveux... Comme ça, c'est bien... Et maintenant grossis ta poitrine un chouya... Voila, tu es parfaite.

Elle s'avança devant le miroir. Il se leva et l'enlaça.

- Mais c'est moi, avant...

- Oui, parce que c'est comme ça que je t'aime et pas autrement. Sinon, je serai aller voir ailleurs...

- Ben tu l'as fait...Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as trouvé d'ailleurs...

- Encore jalouse ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas jaloux toi ?

- Attend, il te manque une chose pour être parfaite.

- Quoi ?

Il farfouilla dans ses poches, et ressortit enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il reprit sa position initiale et lui enfila sa bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire gauche.

- Si tu es toujours d'accord, bien sur...

- Bien sur que je le suis...

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa. Puis elle le serra contre elle.

- Je t'aime mon amour.

- Moi aussi, ma chérie, je t'aime.

---------------------------------

- Ah vous voila enfin, tout le monde vous cherche...

- Et ben qu'ils cherchent, ça leur fait faire du sport. Où sont mes petits bouts de choux ?

- Ils dorment, colonel. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps ?

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

- Réflexion faite, non, je ne préfère pas savoir... Mais vous feriez mieux d'aller voir Elisabeth, elle se coltine Bates depuis tout à l'heure, qui s'est mis dans la tête que vous avez été enlevés par des wraiths...

- Il faudrait vraiment qu'il aille voir le docteur Hightmayer celui là...

- Clara, tu parles du chef de la sécurité...

- John, je ne fais qu'annoncer une vérité, et il ne serait pas le seul dans ce cas... Quoique se faire soigner pour paranoïa... Ah si, il y a Kavanagh aussi...

- Si ils vous entendaient, je ne donnerai pas chère de votre peau...

- Carson, si vous pariez, pariez sur moi, vous serez sur de gagner...

- Toi contre Bates et Kavanagh furieux ?

- John, tu oublies que je ne suis plus une pauvre femme sans défense... Allez va rassurer notre pauvre petit sergent, je m'occupe des enfants...


	13. Chapter 13

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews !

NOTE POUR IDRILL : J'ai oublié de te préciser que le chapitre précédent devait être plus chaud... Dans la première version, Clara ne disait pas non à John (non ! ne me frappe pas !) lol

------------------------

- On m'a dit que vous me cherchiez et que l'on s'était mis dans la tête que j'avais été enlevé par les wraiths ?

- Colonel, vous savez sûrement à quoi servent les radios ?

- Désolé Elisabeth, j'avais quelques problèmes urgents à régler, et je ne tenais pas à être interrompu.

- Je peux savoir qu'elle était la nature de ces problèmes ?

- Des problèmes de couple…

- Vous avez des problèmes avec Clara ?

Elle était surprise. Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient l'air heureux quand ils étaient revenus.

- On peut dire ça comme ça Mais là n'est pas le problème, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- John, vous avez vraiment écouté pendant la réunion ?

- J'avoue que j'avais d'autre préoccupation, et puis, de toutes façons, Clara va nous arranger en deux temps trois mouvements…

- Oui, mais elle ne veut pas que l'on sache… Il faut faire comme si rien ne s'était passé pour Clara. Vous allez devoir aller sur le continent pour ramener les Athosiens sur la Cité. On ne sait jamais, s'il y avait un problème, le bouclier pourrait tous nous protéger. Vous savez ce qu'à prévu de faire Clara ?

- Elle est plutôt secrète sur ce qui se passe là-haut. Elle n'a encore rien dit. Mais je crois qu'elle s'est disputée avec quelqu'un…

- Comment vous pouvez en être si sur ?

- Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je la connais plutôt bien, et même si elle le cache plutôt bien, je sais qu'il y a quelque qui ne va pas. J'essaie de la faire parler, mais elle ne veut rien me dire…

- Elle le fera quand elle sera prête…

- Sinon, vous, ça va ?

- On ne peut mieux… Heureusement que Clara est là, parce que je crois qu'avec ce qui est en train de se passer, j'aurais fait une fausse couche depuis longtemps… Je me demande d'ailleurs comment elle n'en a pas fait une, avec tout ce qui vous est arrivé…

- Bonne question, si vous voulez, je lui demanderai pour vous…

- Et je me demande comment elle a pu faire pour supporter tout ça, les nausées, les sautes d'humeur, l'émotivité…

- Je crois qu'elle a pris sur elle-même, et beaucoup même, parce que j'ai été assez tranquille… Je n'ai pas eu droit aux envies bizarres en plein milieu de la nuit…

- Je crois que Rodney aurait été content à votre place…

- On parle de moi ?

- Je disais à John que tu aurais aimé que moi non plus je n'aie pas d'envie bizarre à 3h du matin…

- Oui, et ben, la prochaine fois, fait en sorte que ça soit à une heure normale, que je ne sois pas obligé de me réveiller rien que pour ça…

- Tu vas me dire que ça ne t'a pas plu ?

- J'adore la nourriture du mess, mais pas à 3h du matin… Vous ne devriez pas être en train de vous occuper de vos enfants ?

- Comme l'aurait si bien dit Clara, si elle avait été ici, Bates nous a fait une crise de paranoïa aiguë

- Oh, et c'est ça qui fait que vous monopolisez ma fiancée ?

- Rodney, si vous voulez que je parte, il n'y a qu'à le demander…

- Très bien, au revoir, colonel… Oh, et vous feriez bien de remettre votre T-shirt à l'endroit si vous ne voulez pas qu'on sache ce que vous avez fait cet après-midi…

- Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux.

- Sauf quand Clara n'est pas d'accord…

- Mais elle l'est toujours…

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre à l'infirmerie…

John sortit en trombe du bureau d'Elisabeth et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il y entra aussi vite qu'il était sorti du bureau de la responsable de l'expédition. Il remarqua Clara, assise sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie les deux enfants dans ses bras.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

- Je disais à Carson les surnoms que tu as donné à nos enfants…

- Vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous allez les traumatiser ces pauvres petits…

- Tu n'étais pas en train de parler de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

- Et pourquoi je serai en train de parler de ça ?

- C'est Rodney qui…

A ce moment là, il se sentait complètement idiot.

- Qui a quoi ?

- Qui a dit qu'il avait entendu des choses à propos d'un refus, et…

- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il avait surpris notre « petit jeu » et le fait que nous soyons là signifie que j'ai refusé d'aller plus loin une deuxième fois ? Tu oublies que c'est le petit génie d'Atlantis, et que son cerveau va à 360 à l'heure… Il voulait être seul avec Elisabeth, et il a trouvé le moyen de te faire partir plus vite…

- Maintenant que tu le dis…

- Au fait, Colonel, je dois vous faire un bilan sanguin complet…

- Mais je l'ai fait il n'y a pas longtemps…

- Vous savez que c'est obligatoire tous les trois mois maintenant. Allez faites preuve de courage devant vos enfants…

Clara regarda Elyse et Alexandre, puis leva la tête vers John, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Votre papa est vraiment pas logique. Il se jetterait dans une bataille contre les wraiths les yeux fermés, mais alors quand il s'agit de faire quelques piqûres, il n'y a plus personne.

- Je n'ai pas peur des piqûres…

- Tu as peur du médecin alors ?

- Vous avez peur de moi ?

- Oui, il me l'a dit. Pourtant vous êtes gentil avec moi…

- C'est parce qu'il t'aime bien…

- Vous croyez que je ne vous aime pas ?

- Différemment… Et puis elle était enceinte.

- Je te signale que je viens de faire le mien, et que je n'ai rien sentit. Serais-tu douillé mon amour ?

- Pas du tout, tu vas voir. Allez faites-les vos piqûres, avant que je ne change d'avis…

Clara éclata de rire...

- Et ne te moques pas de moi !

Elle prit un air innocent.

- Moi ? Me moquer de toi ? Jamais !

Elle se pencha vers ses enfants.

- Allez, nous, on va se promener un peu... A moins qu'on attende papa.

La radio de John se mit à grésiller.

- je crois que votre petite ballade va devoir attendre, Elisabeth veut nous voir avec Carson, Rodney et Ayden et Teyla. Elle m'a dit que tu saurais pourquoi...

- Mais quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir m'occuper tranquillement de mes enfants, et leur faire visiter cette cité ?

- Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Vous pouvez laisser les enfants ici, ils seront sous bonne surveillance...

- J'espère bien, de toutes façons, à qui d'autre je pourrai les confier ? Il faudrait penser à créer une garderie...

- Oui, ma chérie, et qui garderais les enfants ?

- Hum, je pensais que Bates serait heureux de tenir ce rôle...


	14. Chapter 14

NOTE : merci pour les reviews !

NOTE POUR SADY : Voila un autre chapitre pour aujourd'hui, profites-en bien, demain j'ai cours de 10h à 18h, donc je pourrai pas poster !

NOTE POUR MISS SHEPPARD : Hum, Bates gaga devant les bébés en privé, ouai ça pourrait le faire...lol Mais je ne me moques pas de John, juste de son courage face à un médecin avec une aiguille dans la main, et dans MA fic, c'est MOI qui le console, pas touche...lol

NOTE POUR IDRILL : Tu ne me trouveras pas nananèreeeeuuuhhhh ! Tu sais même pas où je me cache... lol Désolée, mais je n'ai pas gardée la première version, mais tu n'oserais pas me faire de mal, sinon plus de scène chaude ! Toute la logique des militaires se trouve en John !lol

--------------------------

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle de réunion, où ils s'étaient réunis quelques heures plutôt.

- Bon, nous sommes tous là…

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une bonne question Ford. Clara, tu va enfin daigner me dire pourquoi nous sommes là ?

- Pour les mettre au courant…

- Au courant de quoi ?

- De ce qui s'est passé pendant les deux semaines où nous avons été absents…

- Oh…

- Et que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai fait mon Ascension.

- Quoi ?

Ford était plus que surpris, tout comme Teyla d'ailleurs.

- Mon Ascension, Ayden, vous savez le truc qu'ont fait les Anciens, qui fait qu'on se transforme en « pure énergie »…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Oh, parce que ça me plaisait bien… Pour pouvoir supprimer les wraiths, pourquoi d'autre ?

- Donc vous allez pouvoir supprimer ceux qui arrivent, comme la fait Chaya.

- Oui, je vais le faire.

- Donc on a pas besoin de tout préparer et d'aller chercher les Athosiens.

- Justement, je préfère voir les Athosiens en sécurité dans la cité, au cas où il y aurait un problème, sans vouloir vous vexer Clara.

- Non, non, je suis d'accord avec vous, de toute façon, je ne peux pas agir s'ils sont trop loin.

- Et elle ne préfère pas que ça se sache.

- En fait, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tout le monde le saurait, je m'en ficherai, mais c'est là-haut, ils ne veulent pas que tout le monde le sache sur Atlantis.

- Et vous avez des super-pouvoirs ?

- Je ne suis pas wonder-woman, Ayden, mais j'en ai plus qu'avant, c'est certain. D'ailleurs, ils sont en train de m'appeler…

- Vous feriez peut être mieux d'y aller…

- Vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fiche…

- Ce sont quand même les Anciens…

- Oh, vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de les idolâtrer ces Anciens…

Elle se transforma en lumière et disparut.

- Whoua !

John se tourna vers Elisabeth.

- Vous voyez ce que je vous disais tout à l'heure. Il s'est passé quelque chose dont elle ne veut pas parler.

-------------------------

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

Clara fit un sourire forcé à l'assemblée.

- Pourquoi les avez-vous mis au courant ?

- Parce que j'estimais nécessaire de le faire. Je suis souvent avec eux, alors autant qu'ils sachent maintenant ce qui s'est passé, avant qu'ils ne le découvrent plus tard et qu'ils pensent que je ne leur fait pas confiance.

- Très bien.

- C'est tout ? Vous ne me « disputez » pas ?

- Non, de toutes façons, ce qui est fait est fait.

- Au fait, il n'y aurait pas un moyen plus simple pour qu'on se contacte, parce qu'à force de disparaître, quelqu'un va se rendre compte de quelque chose.

- On peut utiliser le même système qu'avant votre Ascension. Votre corps reste sur Atlantis, votre esprit vient ici.

- Très bien, on fait comme ça C'est bon, je peux retourner sur Atlantis, parce que c'est pas tout ça, mais j'aimerais bien faire visiter la cité à mes enfants moi…

- Nous aimerions vous parler de votre petite conversation avec Octavius.

- Si vous croyez que je vais retirer ce que j'ai dit, ce n'est pas la peine de perdre votre temps…

- Nous savons que vous avez dit ce que vous pensez. Nous voulions juste vous dire que ça ne nous plait pas de voir des gens souffrir.

- Et pourtant vous ne faites rien…

- C'est pour ça que nous essayons de trouver des gens comme vous pour agir…

- Et vous faites comme pour Daniel, au moment où il agit, vous l'en empêcher. Grâce à votre bonté, tout un peuple s'est fait tuer ; mais ce n'est pas grave, vous vous en êtes tenus à vos règles, c'est tellement plus important.

- Essayez de comprendre notre position…

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut laisser autant de gens mourir quand on a autant de pouvoir. Pour moi c'est quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- C'est que vous n'êtes pas prête à comprendre…

- Dans ce cas, je ne le serai jamais. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

- Oui, on se reparlera rapidement.

- Oui, ben pas trop non plus.

Elle retourna sur Atlantis.

--------------------------

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi, John ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ils m'ont demandés pourquoi j'avais dit à Teyla et à Ayden que j'avais fait mon Ascension, je le leur ai dit, point final.

- Ca a été plutôt long…

- C'est bon, John, tu ne va pas t'y remettre.

- Mais, je veux juste savoir, c'est tout.

Clara commença à s'énerver.

- Et moi je ne veux pas en parler…

John s'énerva à son tour.

- Ca j'ai remarqué, tu ne m'as toujours rien raconté de ton Ascension. Bordel, tu as été absente deux semaines, et je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé. Et les petites réunions, qu'est-ce que vous vous racontez ? Tu leur fais des rapports sur nous…

- Mais tu deviens complètement parano, là. Des rapports sur vous ? Tu passes trop de temps avec Bates.

- Oui, et bien, tu en passerais un peu plus avec moi, je n'en passerai pas autant avec lui…

- Comment ça si j'en passais un peu plus avec toi ? Qui partait en mission pendant plusieurs jours, sur une autre planète ? Moi peut être ? Qui s'est retrouvé marié pendant l'une de ces missions ? C'est moi, encore une fois ? Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant mon Ascension ? Il faudrait peut être que moi-même je le sache d'abord… Tu veux que je te dise ce qui s'est passé avec Octavius avant qu'on revienne ici ? Je lui ai dit que les Anciens étaient pires que les wraiths à regarder les gens se faire bouffer. Et tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? J'ai répété ça devant toute une assemblée d'Anciens. Tu es content maintenant, tu sais qui s'est passé.

Elle se retourna et s'apprêta à sortir.

- Tu vas où ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Et qui va s'occuper des enfants quand ils se réveilleront ?

- Je serai là à ce moment là.

Elle sortit de la salle de réunion. En passant dans la salle de contrôle, les machines anciennes réagirent bizarrement, comme lorsqu'elle ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs. Elle ne s'en soucia guerre et continua à avancer.

John resta comme un idiot dans la salle de réunion à présent vide. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Clara, surtout qu'elle réagissait au quart de tour. Souvent elle s'isolait quelques temps, et lui allait se défouler un peu, et deux heures après, ils étaient réconciliés. Il n'était pas non plus totalement mécontent, car dispute rimait souvent avec réconciliation sous la couette, pour eux deux.


	15. Chapter 15

NOTE : merci pour les reviews ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre… Vous pouvez remercier les étudiants qui bloquent la fac aujourd'hui, grâce à eux, je n'ai pas cours, et qui pas de cours, dis un nouveau chapitre…

NOTE POUR SADY : C'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire... J'espère que tu n'es pas trop en manque, sinon à notre asile ils font aussi des cures de désintox...lol

NOTE POUR IDRILL : Je ne suis toujours pas sortie de ma cachette, et c'est vraiment pas pratique pour écrire... lol

--------------------------

Il déambula dans la Cité, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Personne n'était aussi inquiet que la première fois que les Wraiths avaient attaqués la Cité, ils avaient un bouclier maintenant, mais il leur restait encore un peu d'appréhension. Il se retrouva à l'infirmerie. Il décida d'entrer et de s'occuper un peu de ses enfants avant de partir pour le continent, enfin, plus pour les voir dormir qu'autres choses.

- Carson…

- Colonel. Ca va ?

- Moui, ça pourrait aller un petit peu mieux, mais bon…

- Vous vous êtes disputé avec Clara ?

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Je commence à vous connaître, et quand vous faites cette tête là, c'est soit que vous vous êtes disputé avec elle, soit je dois vous faire des piqûres. Comme j'ai fait vos prises de sang tout à l'heure, il ne reste plus que la première solution… Et j'ai croisé Clara tout à l'heure…

- Vous savez où elle est ?

- Oui, juste à côté.

- Comment ca ?

- Elle m'a dit de vous dire, si vous passiez, de ne pas vous inquiétez. Elle est en réunion, avec les Anciens…

- Encore ? Mais ce n'est pas possible…

----------------------

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, _encore_ ?

- Vous avez l'air lasse…

- C'est quand même la troisième fois que je suis appellée, et je n'ai fait mon Ascension que ce matin… Vous m'avez autorisé à rester sur la Cité, ce n'est pas pour que je sois en réunion avec vous toutes les demi-heures quand même….

- Il fallait vous y attendre…

- Il va falloir qu'on mette en place des plages horaires dans ce cas. Parce que je ne pourrais pas toujours venir, ou même « m'endormir » pour venir…

- Nous y réfléchirons…

- J'espère bien… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Parce que ca va être l'heure du repas de mes enfants, et après c'est au lit

- Vous n'avez plus besoin de dormir…

- Je me doute, mais on ne fait pas que dormir au lit, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour vous parler de toutes les possiblités qui se présentent quand on est dans un lit, quand même ?

- Non, bien entendu.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que je fait encore ici ?

- Nous avons recus une réclamation de la part d'Octavius. Il ne vous estime pas prête à avoir tous ces pouvoirs, et incapable de faire la part des choses...

- Vous savez que vous êtes des petits comiques... Bien sur que je n'étais pas prête à avoir tous ces pouvoirs, mais qui le serait à ma place ? Et être incapable de faire la part des choses, il n'a pas de lecon à me donner la dessus, après ce qu'il a fait avec SA fille. Vous savez, celle qui a voulu me tuer... En fait, il n'a pas apprécié ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure.

- Mais Octavius est votre guide...

- Oui, et bien, vous auriez pu mieux choisir quand même, parce que lui et moi, on est pas sur la même longueur d'onde, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Il faut que vous arrangiez cette histoire avec lui...

- Et comment je fais ca ?

- Vous vous excusez...

- De quoi ? De lui avoir dit ce que je pensais ?

- Oui...

- Alors là, impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- La liberté d'opinion, vous connaissez ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'excuser de dire ce que je pense. Comme on dit, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !

- Nous sommes d'accord avec vous, mais vous auriez pu être un peu moins... virulente dans vos propos...

- Je veux bien reconnaître que je me suis un peu emportée, et je veux bien m'excuser pour ca, mais pas pour ce que j'ai dit...

- C'est déjà un bon début. Il va falloir que vous fassiez des efforts, tout les deux...

- Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais, par pitié, arrêtez de m'appeler pour un oui ou pour un non...

- Nous allons essayer... Mais vous comprenez que les cas d'urgence...

- Sont des cas d'urgence. Bien sur que je le comprends. Mais, pour moi, cette réunion n'était pas un « cas d'urgence ». Il faudra qu'on se mette d'accord sur la définition... C'est bon, je peux y aller ?

- Oui, bien sur...

-------------------------------

Elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie.

- Bonjour la belle au bois dormant...

- A cette heure c'est bonsoir...

- Si tu veux...

- Dis moi, quand est-ce que la journée se termine ?

- Bientôt pourquoi ?

- Ca a été une des pires de ma vie...

- Merci pour moi...

- Je ne parlais pas de ca, John... Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver contre toi...

- Et je n'aurais pas du autant insister pour savoir...

- Comme d'habitude, c'est de notre faute à tout les deux...

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

- Tu sais ce que je préfère dans les disputes ?

- Hum... Attends laisse moi réfléchir... Les réconciliations ?

- Exactement, et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Huuuum, parce qu'on fait l'amour quand on se réconcilie...

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

- Tu t'en apercoit enfin. Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sent que ton idée ne va pas forcément me plaire...

- Je me suis dis que tu aurais pu te mettre toi aussi à la télépathie.

- Pas question, rentrer dans la tête des gens, c'est pas mon truc...

- John, tu as de grandes capacités... Tu as réussi à me virer de ton esprit alors que je n'arrivais même pas à maitriser mes pouvoirs.

- Pas question, je ne pourrais vraiment pas...

- Mais ca serait tellement pratique, on pourrait se parler de tu sais quoi sans ouvrir la bouche, pas de risque comme ca...

- Tu peux me préciser la nature du « je-sais-quoi » ?

Il avait cette malice dans le regard qui amusait Clara, tout autant qu'elle l'exaspérait par moment...

- John Sheppard, tu n'es qu'un obsédé...

- Hey, c'est toi qui m'as tendu la perche, je n'ai fait que la saisir au passage... Et dans la matière, tu n'es pas mieux que moi...

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils furent interrompus par des pleurs. Ils se séparèrent et Clara se leva. Ils se dirigèrent vers les enfants.


	16. Chapter 16

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews ! Et merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent cette fic ! Et n'oubliez pas ce soir, il y a Atlantis !

NOTE POUR IDRILL : Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai pas oublié notre deal, je tient pas à me faire frapper...

NOTE POUR SADY : Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai été « obligée » de faire un deal avec Idrill, je suis donc « obligée » d'écrire la scène de réconciliation sous la couette...

NOTE POUR SOLENE : Merci pour toutes tes idées ma puce... Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu veux la scène de réconciliation, parce que là, je ne sais pas ce que je fais, mais je le fais...lol

------------------------

- Clara, qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ?

- Carson, vous n'allez pas me demander ça à chaque fois quand même... Je vais très bien, je suis en parfaite santé, enfin si je peux encore dire ça... Et maintenant, on va emmener nos enfants dans leur chambre, leur donner à manger, les changer, jouer un peu avec eux, et après au lit...

- Peut être, mais je continu à penser que vous ne devriez pas être debout...

- Carson, comme dirait les Anciens, je suis « pure énergie », donc je n'ai plus besoin de dormir, de manger, de me soigner, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Désolée Carson, mais vous avez une patiente en moins... Sur ce, bonsoir.

- Vous aussi.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, chacun un enfant dans les bras.

- Pfff comme j'aimerais être à leur place.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils mènent la belle vie. Ils mangent, ils se font changer, ils dorment, et voila, c'est tout ce qu'ils font. Pas de responsabilités, pas d'inquiétude...

- Oh, et pas de pilotage de Jumper, pas de missions sur une autre planète, et pas de moments intimes avec ta fiancée adorée.

Elle lui lança un grand sourire. Il répondit à son sourire, ouvrit la porte de leur chambre. Clara s'assit sur le lit, et pris Alex dans ses bras, en plus d'Elyse. John prépara les biberons et reprit la conversation.

- En parlant de moment intime, je te signale qu'on doit fêter nos réconciliations...

- Ben on les a fêtés...

- Et quand ?

- Avant la dispute...

- Ah non, Clara, là, on fêtait nos retrouvailles...

- C'est vrai que ça a du te paraître long 2 semaines...

- Ben si tu rajoutes la fin de ta grossesse, où on a rien fait, oui, ça a été long...

Il prit Alex, s'installa à côté de Clara, lui tendit l'un des biberons.

- Merci.

Ils commencèrent à donner à manger aux bébés. John regardait fixement Clara.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Je croyais que tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées. Imposteur...

- En ce moment, je préfère pas lire dans tes pensées, vu tes yeux et ton sourire...

- Tu as peur que ça te plaise ?

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me plaire dans ce que tu penses ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, peut être savoir ce que je vais te faire à l'avance...

- Aucun risque... Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit à quoi tu pensais pendant que tu me regardais.

- Que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir...

- Tu crois que je vais croire ce mensonge plus gros que cette Cité ?

- Qui t'a dit que c'était un mensonge ?

- Tes pensées John... Concentre toi un peu, et tu remarqueras ma présence.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas...

- Je te ferai changer d'avis...

- Tu as l'air bien sure de toi...

- Bien sure que je le suis, je peux me montrer très persuasive, j'ai des bons arguments pour ça...

- J'aimerais bien les entendre ces arguments...

- Ce ne sont pas _ce_ style d'argument mon cœur...

Elle se leva pour faire faire son rot à Elyse, puis pour la changer.

- Tu crois que tu vas me convaincre comme ça ?

- Bien sur que oui, il suffit que je te pose la question au bon moment, et tu seras dans l'incapacité de dire non...

- Tu as un esprit pervers...

- Mais bien sur...Attention à ce que tu dis John, je pourrais avoir la subite envie de voir les Anciens...

- Tu ne parles pas sérieusement là ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

- Tu vois, tu saurais lire dans mes pensées, tu aurais pu le savoir, maintenant tu vivras dans le doute permanent...

- Je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire si tu dois choisir entre les Anciens et moi...

- Et qui te dis que là-haut je n'ai pas trouvé un Ancien mieux que toi ?

- Tu ne ferais pas ça...

- Il faut bien que je te trouve un remplaçant pour quand tu seras vieux et tout ridé, et que moi je serais toujours jeune...

Ils étaient maintenant côte à côte en train de changer les enfants.

- Je vais peut être me mettre à la télépathie pour savoir tout ce que tu me caches...

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu pourras accéder à toutes mes pensées ? Ca ne sera pas aussi simple que ça mon cœur...

- J'ai dit peut-être...

- C'est déjà mieux que non... Et je suis sure que ça va te plaire...

Elle reprit Elyse dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la pièce attenante à leur chambre. John la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Allez au dodo mes chéris...

Elle déposa Elyse dans son berceau, tandis que John déposait Alexandre dans le sien. Ils embrassèrent leur deux enfants et sortirent.

- Mon cœur...

- Oui ?

- Tu veux être un gentil fiancé ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu me fais un massage ? Du dos, je précise au cas où...

- Au cas où quoi ?

- Au cas où tu serais en train de penser à une autre partie de mon anatomie qui fait que je suis une femme...

Il se renfrogna

- J'n'aime pas tes dons de télépathie...

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça...

- Tu me crois si je te dis que je n'ai même pas eu besoin de m'en servir ?

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Allez, arrêtes de faire ta tête de cochon, et viens me faire un massage pour fêter notre réconciliation...

---------------------------

Idrill range ta massue, on n'a pas précisé dans le deal comment ils fêtaient leur réconciliation !


	17. Chapter 17

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews ! Attention scène chaude (NC-17) après le harcèlement que j'ai subit...lol

NOTE POUR IDRILL : La voilà ta scène chaude... Profites-en bien, parce qu'il risque de en pas en avoir pendant _très_ longtemps...

NOTE POUR SADY : Puisque tu insistes aussi, ben la voilà pour toi aussi... Pour l'overdose de fic, je vois ça, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons un charmant médecin écossais qui soigne toute sorte de maladies...lol

NOTE POUR SOLENE : Je te remercie de t'y mettre aussi, tu ne m'es pas d'une grande sur ce coup là... Est-ce que tu vas la poster _ta_ scène chaude ? (Oui, pour l'instant je suis la seule courageuse à avoir écrit _et_ posté... C'est valable pour toi aussi Sady !)

------------------------

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que je vais me contenter de te faire un massage ?

- L'espoir fait vivre...

- C'est sur que la tu espères...

- C'est peut être toi qui espère...

- Clara...

- John...

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire comme tout à l'heure ?

- Tient, c'est une bonne idée ça... Tu vois que tu peux en avoir quand tu veux...

- Et bien, en ce moment j'ai une autre bonne idée...

- Peut être bonne pour toi, mais pas forcément pour moi... On devrait se mettre d'accord sur la définition de « bonne idée »...

- On devrait se mettre d'accord sur beaucoup de choses...

- Mais si on est d'accord sur tout, plus de disputes...

- Donc plus de réconciliations...

- Plus de réconciliations... Ca serait dommage pour toi...

- Parce que tu arriverais à t'en passer toi ?

- Hmm, disons que j'ai d'autres moyens d'avoir du plaisir...

- Et comment ?

- A la manière des Anciens... Tu sais, le truc que tu as fait avec Chaya...

- Comment tu peux savoir ce que j'ai fait... Tu as encore lu dans mes pensées...

- Et tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, encore une fois... Même avec Carson j'ai plus de mal...

- Parce que tu lis dans les pensées de Carson ?

- Ben oui, lui il a tout de suite accepté d'apprendre la télépathie...

- Hé, mais tu vas arrêter de détourner la conversation...

- Empêches moi...

Il l'attrapa par la taille, et captura ses lèvres pour un long baiser.

- Tu penses encore que mon idée n'en est pas une bonne ?

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée... J'ai juste dit qu'on n'avait pas la même définition... En attendant, tu ne m'as toujours pas fait ton massage...

- D'abord il faut que je te débarrasse de tout ce qui est superflu...

Il recommença à l'embrasser, et glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Ils se séparèrent le temps qu'il lui enlève. Puis il s'attaqua au soutien-gorge. Au moment où ses mains glissèrent vers le pantalon, Clara stoppa leur étreinte.

- Tatata, c'est pas superflu ça...

Elle fit remonter ses mains. Il commença à lui caresser le dos et à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Hum, tu es sure de vouloir un massage tout de suite ?

- Si je te dis oui, tu es sur de vouloir me le faire ?

Il la poussa doucement vers le lit.

- Hum, non...

Il la regarda dans les yeux...

- John, tu triches, tu sais bien que je peux pas résister quand tu me regardes comme ça...

Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit, et l'admira. Sa peau légèrement bronzée et si douce, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme plus ou moins régulier de sa respiration, son ventre, qui avait porté leurs enfants. Son visage qui souriait. Son sourire qu'il aimait tant, ses lèvres douces et légèrement sucrées, ses yeux. Ses deux magnifiques yeux dans lesquels il pouvait lire de l'amour, du bonheur, et du désir. Ses yeux qui étaient le parfait miroir de son âme. Elle se redressa légèrement et l'embrassa, tout en passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

- Tu as les mains froides, mon amour...

- Ca prouve que je suis fidèle, au moins.

Elle recommença à l'embrasser en l'attirant vers elle. Elle lui retira son tee-shirt noir, qui atterrit vite fait bien fait par terre. Encore une fois ils se regardèrent. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser pendant que leurs mains s'activaient. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, ils connaissaient les points faibles de l'autre, ce qui excitait, ce qui donnait du plaisir, et pourtant ils ne se lassaient pas l'un de l'autre. La bouche de John commença à remplacer ses mains. Il embrassait, léchait, suçait tout ce qu'il pouvait, en s'attardant sur la poitrine. Il aimait les seins de sa fiancée. Il aimait les regarder, les toucher. Il commença en déposant de légers baisers. Puis sa bouche descendit petit à petit, très lentement vers le bas ventre de sa compagne. Il entendait les soupirs de plaisir de cette dernière, et sa respiration saccadée. Sa langue joua quelque temps avec le clitoris, provoquant de petits cris chez sa compagne. Il remonta vers la bouche de cette dernière et l'embrassa. Clara ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à ce baiser, ni pour jouer avec lui. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le corps de son fiancé, avant de s'attarder sur son pénis. Elle sentit les frissons de plaisir traverser le corps de John. Enfin il pénétra en elle. Il commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, provoquant chez sa fiancée des cris de plaisirs. Lui-même ne pouvez échapper des râles. Puis enfin ils atteignirent leur grand moment d'extase, leur septième ciel rien qu'à eux. Ils étaient à bout de souffle. John ne quitta pas tout de suite son petit lit douillet. Il nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de Clara, s'enivrant de son odeur qu'il aimait tant, appréciant chaque petite caresse qu'elle lui faisait. Puis il s'allongea sur le dos, et elle vint se blottir contre lui. Il passa son bras dans son dos, le caressant légèrement comme elle le faisait sur son torse. Elle le regarda, passa sa main sur sa joue.

- Ca va ?

- Hein, heu, oui, oui, très bien.

Elle se redressa et s'appuya sur un coude.

- Tu es sur ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

Il détourna la tête. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue, et l'obligea à tourner la tête.

- Regardes-moi, mon cœur.

Il finit par tourner la tête.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

- Je... Je t'ai mentit...

---------------------------------------

Voila votre chapitre chaud... Vous pouvez pas vous imaginez comment j'ai galérer à l'écrire celui là... Mais j'ai enfin trouvé ce qui va se passer après que Clara ai détruit les wraiths... J'espère que vous avez apprécié, laissez une petite review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez...


	18. Chapter 18

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews…

NOTE POUR IDRILL : J'attend ta fic avec impatience maintenant… Et attention, ma massue et mon enclume sont prêtes… Et pour le lemon, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire pour l'instant « au pays de l'espoir on ne connaît pas l'hiver », ou, si tu préfères « l'espoir fait vivre » ! lol Tu vas enfin savoir comment tu m'as inspirée...

NOTE POUR SADY : Ouiouioui je veux une fic de toi... lol Si tu n'en fait pas c'estpas grave...Mais comme le dis Idrill "c'est un défi à relever"...Sinon, contente que ca t'es plu...

NOTE POUR SOLENE : Merci pour tes conseils et ton soutient... Tu va enfin savoir ce que mon cerveau a inventé pour le mensonge de John... Ma puce, je t'adore, gros bisous...

------------------------

Il détourna la tête pour ne pas lire la déception ou tout autre chose qui se peindrait sur le visage de sa fiancée.

- Tu vas me raconter, ou je vais devoir te tirer les vers du nez ?

Elle se blottit contre lui. Il la regarda, incrédule.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Si tu m'annonces que tu es déjà marié à quelqu'un d'autre, ou que tu as un enfant caché, j'avoue que je risque de t'en vouloir... Et avant de t'en vouloir, j'avoue que je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu m'as mentit, et à quel sujet... Après je verrais si tu m »rites vraiment que je te fasse la tête ou pas…

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de ma famille ?

- Tu m'en as tellement peu parlé que, oui, je me souviens…

- Mon père est toujours vivant… Et j'ai un petit frère…

- Oh. Ils ne te reviennent que maintenant en tête ?

Elle grimaça légèrement.

- Désolée, ça m'a échappé.

Elle prit sa main libre et enlaça leurs doigts.

- Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début ?

- Mes parents ont travaillé toute leur vie pour pouvoir nous payer tout ce que nous voulions, Sean et moi, et pour pouvoir nous payer nos études plus tard. Ils nous aimaient, et nous étions une famille heureuse et très unie. Mais moi je ne voulais pas faire d'études, ce qui me plaisait à l'université c'était le football et les filles. Ce que je voulais, c'était être militaire. Le rêve de tous les petits garçons. Entrer dans l'armée et être comme les héros qu'on voit à la télé. Un week-end, je suis rentré du campus, et j'ai dit à mes parents qu'à la fin de l'année, je m'engageais. Ma mère n'a rien dit, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que son fils soit heureux, quoiqu'il fasse. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de mon père. Tu comprends, son fils, dont il était si fier, avait passé et réussi les tests de MENSA, et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Partir, être militaire. Ce soir là, je me suis disputé assez violemment avec lui. Ma mère et mon frère essayaient de nous calmer, mais rien n'y faisait, personne ne pouvait nous faire entendre raison. Et, comme dans la plupart des disputes, les mots ont dépassé la pensée. Il m'a dit que je le décevais, et moi je lui ai rétorqué que j'avais honte d'avoir un père aussi étroit d'esprit, que de toute façon j'avais fait mon choix, que j'étais majeur, et qu'il n'avait pas à me dire quoi faire. Je suis parti en claquant la porte. Avant la fin de l'année j'étais engagé. Je correspondais avec ma mère et mon frère. Un jour elle est tombée malade et elle est morte. Je suis allé à l'enterrement. Mon père m'a vu à l'église et au cimetière, mais il n'a rien osé dire devant tout le monde. Mais à la fin de la cérémonie au cimetière, il m'a dit que je n'avais rien à faire là. J'ai voulu parler à mon frère, mais il m'a reproché la mort notre mère, en me disant que si je n'en avais pas fait qu'à me tête, et si j'avais un tant soit peu pensé aux autres, elle ne serait pas partie. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus de nouvelles.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je pense qu'ils avaient raisons. Tout ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie c'est faire souffrir les gens. Eux… toi. Si je suis ici, ce n'est pas pour mes états de service, mais parce que j'ai le gène des Anciens. Et j'ai réveillé les wraiths.

- Bon, maintenant tu va m'écouter, John Sheppard. De toutes les bêtises que tu as pu dire, celles-ci sont les pires.

Une fois de plus, il tourna la tête.

- Regardes-moi… Allez, regardes-moi, mon cœur…

Elle passa une main sur son visage. Il daigna enfin baisser les yeux vers elle.

- Petit un, les wraiths. Si tu ne les avais pas réveillés, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait. Et ils ne seraient pas rester en hibernation toute l'éternité. Petit deux, ta présence ici. Tu as su te faire apprécier et respecter de tous les membres de l'expédition, militaires et civils. Tu as réussi à faire du scientifique le plus intelligent, le plus égocentrique et le plus renfermé sur lui-même que cette galaxie est porté, ton meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas le gène des Anciens qui fait ça. Et ce n'est pas non plus ce gène qui fait que tu es devenu Colonel. Tu prends les bonnes décisions quand il le faut, surtout quand tu reçois les conseils de ta chère et tendre fiancée…

Elle le regarda d'un air malicieux. Il lui sourit.

- Enfin, un sourire… Et troisièmement, moi, tu me rends heureuse, et même plus que ça. Tu m'as fait deux magnifiques enfants, et tu vas faire de moi madame Sheppard. Quand je ne vais pas bien, tu es là pour me remonter le moral et me faire rire. Quand j'ai peur, il suffit que je sache que tu es là, et que tu me prennes dans tes bras pour que mes craintes s'envolent. Quand je suis dans tes bras, quand tu m'embrasses, quand tu me fais l'amour, je sais que tout ne peut que bien se passer, puisqu'on est ensemble. Je t'aime, et ce n'est pas parce que tu as un gène spécifique, ou parce que tu joues au super héros. Je t'aime parce que tu es toi. Un homme intelligent, la plupart du temps, drôle, tendre, attentionné, doux, généreux, gentil, optimiste, romantique, quand tu le veux bien, qui a gardé une âme d'adolescent. Alors, oui, tu n'es peut être pas un héros pour le monde, mais tu es mon héros, à moi toute seule, que je devrai partager avec nos enfants quand ils seront en âge de comprendre tout ce que leur papa a fait de bien dans sa vie. Tu me promets de ne plus dire de telles bêtises ?

- Euh, si à chaque fois j'ai le droit au même genre de speech, j'en dirai plus souvent…

- John…

- Je te le promets…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Je pense que je vais dormir, parce que je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je commence à fatiguer…

- Je te parlais de ton père et de ton frère…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Rien…

- John…

- Quoi ?

- Si tu m'en parles maintenant, c'est qu'il y a une raison…

- Parce que je repensais à tout ce que j'avais fait depuis que je suis militaire…

- Oh, non, je te connais assez pour savoir que là tu me mens… Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?

- Dis toujours…

- Je pense que ton père et ton frère te manquent…

- Là tu as tout faux…

- John, c'est un sentiment humain, c'est normal qu'ils te manquent. Surtout que tu viens de devenir père…

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que c'est lié à la naissance des enfants ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je crois… Et je suis sure que n'importe qui te dirai la même chose. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as eu une enfance heureuse, avec des parents aimants. Et tu aimerais savoir comment faire avec tes enfants… Quoi de mieux que de demander à son père… Et tu veux partager ton bonheur avec ta famille…

- Et pourquoi toi c'est différent ?

- Parce que je vois pratiquement quand je veux mes parents. Je sais qu'au moindre problème ma mère sera là pour me conseiller…

- Tu sais que tu m'énerves quand tu as réponses à tout…

- Je sais, mais tu dois avouer que je n'ai pas tout à fait faux…

- C'est vrai… Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, on va dormir, et on verra demain…

- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus besoin de dormir…

- Mais ça ne m'empêches pas d'en avoir envie… C'est comme pour la nourriture ou le sexe… Je n'en ai plus besoin, mais j'en ai encore envie… C'est toute la différence entre le besoin et l'envie…

Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet et revint se blottir contre John.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Oui, mon cœur, je le sais. Moi aussi je t'aime. Bonne nuit…

Elle l'embrassa et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle s'endormit en écoutant son cœur battre.


	19. Chapter 19

Note: Merci pour les reviews... Vous avez de la chance, j'avais de l'inspiration aujourd'hui...

NOTE POUR SADY : Tu as vu, tu n'as pas eu à attendre longtemps... lol Et en plus, demain, la fac est toujours bloquée, alors j'aurai encore le temps d'écrire... A moins que je me mette à mon autre fic... lol

NOTE POUR IDRILL : Heu, à la fin du chapitre, sors pas la massue stp...

NOTE DE MOI :Ce chapitre jele dédie à mes deux auteuses préférées (elles se reconnaitront), et à la futur auteuse qui va bientôt publier, j'espère (elle se reconnaitra aussi)... Merci de votre assiduité toutes les trois... Je vous fait plein de gros bisous!

---------------------------------------

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, la place que Clara occupait la veille au soir était vide. Il se leva, enfila un caleçon, et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses enfants. Elle était là, en train de leur raconter une histoire tout en leur donnant à manger. Les enfants étaient dans leur cosy, face à la porte. Ce qui faisait que Clara lui tournait le dos. Il s'approcha, l'enlaça et l'embrasa dans le cou.

- Oh, et regardez qui est réveillé, c'est Papa…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je leur donne à manger et je leur raconte une histoire…

- Et quelle histoire ?

- C'est celle de la Princesse et du chevalier qui se sont disputés, et ils partent en aventure et la Princesse elle est blessée et elle ne se souvient plus de rien…

- Oh, et elle finit comment l'histoire ?

Il s'était approché de la fenêtre, et leur tournait le dos.

- Ils vécurent heureux et eurent deux beaux enfants… Viens voir…

- Quoi ?

- Viens voir, je te dis… Regarde, c'est Alexandre, il nous fait son premier sourire… Et Elyse aussi…

Il s'approcha et regarda ses enfants.

- Ils sont vraiment beaux.

Clara prit Alexandre dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- John, je vais lui faire faire son rot. Après je le change, je l'habille, pendant que tu en fais autant avec Elyse, et après c'est à notre tour de nous préparer.

Une heure plus tard ils sortirent tous les quatre de la chambre et se rendirent au mess. Ils étaient à peine installés qu'arrivèrent Rodney et Elisabeth. Rodney avait un grand sourire et lança un bonjour qui surprit tout le monde.

- Vous avez l'air bien gai aujourd'hui, Rodney.

- John, la vie est belle… Souriez un petit peu… Et comment vont ces petits bouts de chou ?

- Très bien, ils nous ont fait leurs premiers sourires ce matin…

- Clara, vous êtes resplendissante… Je peux ?

L'attitude de Rodney lui donnait envie de rire…

- Oh, bien sur.

Elle lui confia Alexandre. Puis elle se tourna vers John.

- Au fait, on ne leur a pas dit…

- Dis quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous avez pas dit ?

- Rodney, vous avez pris quoi ce matin ? Vous n'auriez pas un peu abusé sur les barres hyper protéinées, et sur le café ? Parce que vous êtes encore plus excités que quand vous faîtes une découverte scientifique…

- Alors…

- Vas-y John, à toi l'honneur…

- On voudrait que vous et Elisabeth soyez le parrain et la marraine de nos enfants. Vous avec Sam d'Alexandre, et Elisabeth avec Daniel d'Elyse.

Elisabeth qui n'avait pas dit un mot éclata en sanglot.

- Elisabeth, vous n'allez pas bien ?

- Si, si tout va bien… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, en ce moment, à la moindre petite émotion je pleure… J'en ai marre d'être enceinte…

- Vous en avez encore pour six mois, et le plus dur reste à venir, croyez moi…Et vous en avez qu'un, vous… Ca sera deux fois moins pire…

- D'ici à ce que Carson m'annonce que j'attends aussi des jumeaux…

- Je vous dirais de ne plus allez le voir… Croyez-moi, vous n'en avez qu'un…

- Et vous pouvez savoir le sexe ?

- Rodney, non, ca je ne peux pas… Elyse, non… John, ca va ?

- Hein, euh, oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te signale que ta fille vient de mettre ses mains dans la confiture et en a mis partout sur elle et sur toi par la même occasion…

- C'est pas grave, ça se lave…

- John, vous êtes sur que vous allez bien ? Vous ne voulez pas aller voir Carson ?

C'est Elisabeth qui avait parlé.

- Tout va bien.

Il se leva brusquement, déposa Elyse dans les bras de Clara, et partit.

- John…

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il sortit du mess. Rodney et Elisabeth regardaient Clara, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Vous ne le suivez pas ?

- Il a besoin, et envie d'être seul. J'irai le voir tout à l'heure, quand il aura réfléchis un peu…

- Vous savez ce qu'il a ?

- Bien sur que oui, je ferai une bien piètre fiancée sinon. Et ça ne vous regarde pas, s'il veut vous en parler, il le fera lui-même…

- Vous n'en avez pas marre de lire dans les pensées des gens ?

- Je n'ai pas lu dans vos pensées Rodney, mais vous êtes un curieux de nature, alors…

- Au fait, quand est-ce que vous allez utiliser vos supers pouvoirs ? Parce que ce n'est pas que j'aie pas confiance en vous, mais les wraiths seront là dans quelques heures, demain au plus tard, alors…

- Alors je vais attendre qu'ils arrivent…

- Quoi, vous n'allez pas intervenir avant ?

- Rodney, si vous devez me faire confiance une fois dans votre vie, c'est maintenant. Je sais ce que je fais.

- Est-ce que je pourrais étudier l'énergie que vous émettez ?

- Rodney…

- Laissez Elisabeth, à sa place je ferai la même chose… A une condition…

- Laquelle ?

- Que vous jouiez le baby-sitter le temps que j'aille voir John…

- Moi, nounou ? Vous êtes folle ? J'ai du travail et…

- Bon, j'irai demander à Carson… C'est dommage pour vous, vous ne saurez jamais quel type d'énergie je dégage…

- Bon, il vous faut combien de temps ?

- Une heure… Et puis, Radeck sera avec vous… Je suis sure que vous vous en sortirez à merveilles tous les deux… De toutes façons, ils ne vous embêteront pas, ils vont dormir… Je vous accompagne jusqu'à votre labo.

Ils déposèrent les bébés dans les cosys. Rodney embrassa Elisabeth avant de partir. Clara laissa ses enfants aux deux scientifiques. Puis elle partit en direction d'un des balcons de la Cité. Elle fit coulisser la porte et sortit. Il tombait des cordes. John était là, assis contre le mur, les yeux levés vers le ciel chargé de nuages. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'installa à côté. Il était trempé. Il la regarda. Aux gouttes de pluie se mélangeaient des larmes. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Je suis désolé…

Elle lui caressa le visage.

- C'est pas grave… C'est normal… Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Je vais éliminer les wraiths, et après on part. On retourne sur Terre, on va… je ne sais même pas où il vit ton père, mais on y va, et tu mets tout au clair avec lui.

- Il ne voudra pas me voir…

- Tu n'en sais rien… tu restes son fils, quoiqu'il arrive. Ca ne te coûte rien d'essayer, et puis, tant que tu ne l'auras pas vu, ça va te trotter dans la tête. On fait comme ça ?

- D'accord…

- Et si on rentrait maintenant ? Parce que tu vas attraper froid comme ça…

Elle se leva et lui tendit la main.

- Allez j'ai encore 45 minutes à te consacrer avant que j'aille récupérer les enfants…

- Où ils sont ?

- Avec Rodney et Radeck, au labo…

- Tu sais qu'on peut faire beaucoup de chose en 45 minutes ?

- Ah, non, John, tu vas pas recommencer… Tu ne penses qu'à ça de tes journées ?

- Attends. Toute la journée je ne penses qu'à toi, et bien souvent mes pensées dérivent sur nous deux, donc j'y pense assez souvent…

Ils étaient arrivés dans leur chambre. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa.

- Merci…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi…

- C'est un plaisir la plupart du temps… Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ?

- D'un massage ?

- Non… J'ai envie d'une douche bien chaude.

- Et tu aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider ?

- Si je trouve un volontaire…Mais on n'a plus que 40 minutes, maintenant…

Elle l'embrassa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sa main dans celle de John…


	20. Chapter 20

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews ! Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude... Désolée, mais en ce moment je galère pour trouver des idées pour cette fic, donc excusez-moi d'avance si les mises à jours sont un peu plus espacées dans le temps... En plus, je suis en pleine écriture d'une nouvelle fic, qui sera sûrement un nouveau cycle, ce qui n'arrange pas les choses...

NOTE POUR IDRILL : Tu ne m'en veux plus j'espère...

NOTE POUR SADY : Merci, merci, merci, pour ton soutient et ta fidélité...

------------------------

35 minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire des deux scientifiques. Ils entrèrent un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, comment vont mes deux petits chéris...

- Clara, je ne savais pas que vous nous considériez, Radek et moi, comme vos deux petits chéris...

- Je parlais de mes enfants...

- Oh, ils dorment... Grande nouvelle, ils ont le gène des anciens...

Clara s'avança vers lui.

- Rodney, c'est tout à fait normal, ayant une mère ancienne, et un père qui a aussi le gène naturel. Mais comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

- Rodney... Qu'avez-vous fait avec mes enfants ?

- Rien... rien...

- Rodney, vous ne savez pas mentir, et encore moins maintenant... Vous n'avez pas osé...

Elle semblait très concentrée...

- Mais... Mais... Vous êtes encore plus inconscient que je ne l'imaginais... Ce sont des bébés, Rodney, pas des cobayes...

- Mais...

- Dites, vous ferez la même chose avec le votre ? Parce que dans ce cas, il faudrait peut être que quelqu'un prévienne Elisabeth, et je ne sais pas si ça va l'enthousiasmer... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Radek ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?

- Chérie, je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- A votre avis, Rodney, ça va lui plaire ce que vous avez fait ou pas ?

- Je ne pense pas... Vous n'allez pas lui dire ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Vous n'avez jamais vu une Elevée en colère ? C'est pire qu'un John Sheppard en colère...

Elle se redressa et se tourna vers John.

- Le seul moyen que tu saches ce qui s'est passé, c'est de faire ce que je te demande depuis hier...

- Tu sais que ça s'appelle du chantage ?

- Oui... Bon, maintenant je récupère mes enfants, et je les emmène.

Elle prit les deux cosys, et sortit du labo. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau. John la suivit.

- Tu veux que je m'occupe d'eux pendant que tu travailles ?

- Chéri, je te signale que tu dois aller sur le continent évacuer les athosiens... J'arriverais à m'en sortir, ne t'inquiètes pas... Après tout, je ne suis pas la première femme qui doit jongler entre son travail et ses enfants...

- Tu es juste la première à le faire dans une autre galaxie, tout en étant élevée... Et tu vas me dire ce que Rodney a fait ?

- Non, John, mets toi à la télépathie, et tu sauras ce qu'il a fait par toi-même.

- Ce sont aussi mes enfants, et je veux savoir s'ils vont bien, et ce que notre savant fou leur a fait...

- John, les enfants vont très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas... Tu crois que s'ils n'allaient pas bien, je serais là à avoir cette discussion avec toi ? Allez, vas-y, ils vont t'attendre sinon...

- J'ai le droit à un baiser avant de partir ?

Elle l'embrassa et entra dans son bureau, tandis que John se dirigea vers le hangar à Jumpers.

-----------------------------

Rodney entra en trombe dans le bureau de Clara.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On vient de repérer des darts... ils se dirigent droit vers nous...

- Et alors ?

- Vous n'allez pas intervenir ?

- Non Rodney, parce que si j'interviens maintenant, les wraiths vont se douter de quelque chose, et les vaisseaux ruches ne viendront pas, et je ne pourrais pas détruire une grosse partie de leur flotte...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- On a le bouclier, non ? Tout les Athosiens sont en sécurité dans la Cité ?

- John est en train de superviser leur installation...

- Donc, vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire... Oh, non, pas maintenant...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis convoquée à une réunion... Si vous voyez John, vous lui direz que les enfants et moi sommes à l'infirmerie ?

- Heu, oui, si vous voulez... Mais comment vous pouvez être à l'infirmerie et à votre réunion ?

- Je vous expliquerais ça quand j'aurais un peu plus de temps...

Elle sortit du bureau et alla directement à l'infirmerie...

- Clara... Vous êtes au courant pour les darts ?

- Oui, Carson, d'ailleurs j'ai une réunion... Ca vous ne dérange pas de garder les enfants pendant ce temps ? John ne devrait pas tarder à venir les chercher...

- Oui, très bien...

- Oh, et vous pourrez lui dire qu'il ne m'attende pas, et que non, je n'interviendrai pas pour les darts, et si il veut savoir pourquoi, qu'il demande à Rodney, il se fera une joie de lui expliquer...

- Très bien...

- Merci Carson...

Elle disparut sous ses yeux pour se rendre chez les Anciens...


	21. Chapter 21

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews ! Bon, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me faire de la pub, mais vous pouvez aller visiter mon blog :titetitidu59 ( . ) bloxode ( . ) com

POUR SADY : Merci pour ta review... je crois que ma pause dans mon cycle se fera un peu plus tard, je viens de me souvenir de mon idée avec le père de John...

NOTE POUR SOLENE : Alala c'est vrai que je m'amuser avec eux deux... lol

NOTE POUR ANA : Je ne suis pas une spécialiste des fics courtes, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... lol Sinon, contente que ça te plaise, je fais de mon mieux... Merci pour la review !

------------------------

- Quoi ? Elle ne va rien faire ?

- Elle a aussi dit que Rodney pourrait vous expliquer pourquoi...

- Vous pouvez vous occuper des enfants ? Je vais aller voir Rodney, et je crois qu'on va avoir droit à une réunion de crise.

- Très bien allez-y, je m'occupe de tout...

Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elisabeth, l'endroit où il était sur de trouver Rodney. La cité était en pleine effervescence. Certaines personnes étaient angoissées par l'arrivée des wraiths, bien qu'ils aient un bouclier qui protège la Cité. Il entra dans la salle de commandes. L'effervescence était encore pire dans cet endroit spécifique de la Cité. Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elisabeth. Elle était en pleine conversation avec Rodney et le sergent Bates. Il toqua à la porte. Elle le fit entrer.

- Ah, Colonel, il ne manquait plus que vous. Nous étions en train de discuter des différentes possibilités qui s'offrent à nous. Vous avez des suggestions ?

- Est-ce que le bouclier résistera à cette première offensive ?

- Oui, je crois…

- Vous croyez McKay ?

- D'accord, j'en suis sur…

- Bon, je pense que l'on devrait faire évacuer sur Terre, toutes les personnes qui ne peuvent pas se défendre, c'est à dire les blessés et les enfants, et ceux qui sont trop paniqués par cette attaque.

- Je suis d'accord, et pour la suite ?

- On fait comme d'habitude, on improvise…

- Où est le docteur Maini ?

- Elle est occupée en ce moment…Pourquoi ?

- Parce que d'habitude elle est toujours présente aux réunions. Et je sais qu'elle a déposé les enfants à l'infirmerie. Je me posais juste la question…

- Je peux savoir ce que vous insinuez, sergent ?

- Depuis votre retour de la Terre, son attitude est étrange, et là, elle disparaît alors que les wraiths arrivent…

- Vous être en train de dire que c'est une traître ?

- Non, je dis juste que c'est une possibilité…

Elisabeth décida d'intervenir avant que John ne s'énerve pour de bon.

- Sergent, j'ai demandé à Clara de me rendre un service, c'est pourquoi elle a déposé les enfants à l'infirmerie, le colonel étant en train d'installer les athosiens, et c'est pourquoi elle est absente. Tout comme l'est Teyla, le lieutenant Ford, ou le docteur Beckett. Je crois qu'on va en rester la pour maintenant. Colonel, j'aurais deux mots à vous dire. Rodney, tu peux rester aussi ?

- Très bien.

Le sergent sortit du bureau.

- Vous savez où est Clara ?

- Avec les Anciens, à une de ces réunions…

Une pointe d'amertume transparaissait dans la voix de John.

- Au fait Rodney, on m'a dit que vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi elle ne va pas intervenir contre les darts…

- Elle ne va pas intervenir ?

- Non, elle ne fera rien, elle m'a dit que si elle intervenait maintenant, les autres wraiths se rendraient compte que maintenant nous avons une arme assez puissante pour les détruire, et qu'ils feraient demi-tour…

- Ca serait une bonne chose, au contraire…

- Peut être, mais pas pour Clara. Elle sait que s'ils se détournent d'Atlantis, ils s'en prendront à un autre monde. Et ça, elle ne l'acceptera pas, maintenant qu'elle peut intervenir.

- Bon très bien. Est-ce qu'on évacue quand même la Cité ?

- Je ne voie pas l'utilité si le bouclier nous protège. Si les darts sont ici, les vaisseaux ruches ne vont pas tarder. Mais il faut donner le change. Faire croire qu'on prépare l'évacuation pour Bates. Il se doute déjà qu'on lui cache quelque chose d'important, alors, si on fait comme si tout était normal…

- Vous avez raison. Je vais demander à Teyla et Ayden de le faire, ils sont au courant pour Clara, et comme Teyla est proche des Athosiens, ça paraîtra plutôt normal. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Je vais vérifier le bouclier.

- Et moi, je vais dire aux pilotes des jumpers de se tenir prêts au cas où. Et je vais mettre en place un périmètre de sécurité renforcé autour de la zone habitée. Et je vais attendre Clara. De toutes façons, on ne peut rien faire d'autre…

--------------------------------

DEUX HEURES PLUS TARD

La première offensive avait débutée quelques minutes plus tôt. L'évacuation avait été annulée. L'impact des tirs et des darts sur le bouclier éclairer la Cité d'une lumière étrange. Clara n'était toujours pas revenue. John avait regagné sa chambre avec les bébés. Ces derniers pleuraient, affolés par le bruit et la lumière des impacts contre le bouclier. Peu à peu, ils se calmèrent, et finirent par s'endormir dans les bras de leur père. Lui-même s'endormit pendant qu'il les berçait. C'est comme ça que Clara les retrouva, une demi-heure plus tard. Elle s'approcha et prit délicatement ses enfants. Elle les déposa doucement dans leurs berceaux. Puis elle s'approcha de John, et le regarda quelques instants. Il avait l'air si paisible à cet instant. Elle se rappela qu'il avait très mal dormi la nuit précédente, il n'avait pas arrêté de gigoter et de marmonner dans son sommeil. Elle hésitait entre le réveiller et le laisser dormir. Si elle le laissait dormir, il lui en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir réveiller à son retour. Mais si elle le réveillait, elle l'empêchait de se reposer. Elle décida de le réveiller. Elle s'approcha de lui, et le secoua légèrement, en l'appelant doucement. Il se réveilla dans un sursaut.

- Ah Clara c'est toi…

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Quelques minutes… Viens dans notre chambre, les petits dorment.

Ils sortirent de la chambre de leurs enfants et entrèrent dans la leur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, je suis désolée…

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

- John…

- Quoi ? Tu es partie pendant plus de deux heures, et je ne peux même pas savoir ce que tu as fait…

Clara pouvait entendre le reproche dans la voix de John. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle lui prit la main.

- J'aimerais vraiment te dire ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne le peux pas, ils m'ont interdit d'en parler… Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi tout ça… Mon Ascension, toutes ces réunions… Je le comprends parfaitement.

- Laisse tomber… On savait à quoi s'attendre quand tu as acceptée… C'est juste que, voilà quoi…

- Mon cœur, tu sais où est Bates ?

- Dans la salle de commandes, je pense, pourquoi ?

- J'ai deux mots à lui dire… Et je dois remercier Elisabeth…

- Pourquoi ?

- De m'avoir couverte ?

- Ca, tu ne l'as pas lu dans mes pensées…

- Non… Tu crois que quand je pars, je laisse cette cité sans surveillance ?

- Intéressant à savoir… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Je te l'ai dit, moi je vais voir Bates et Elisabeth… Et ce soir, je m'occupe des wraiths…

- Mais ils ne sont pas si prêts que ça, quand même ?

- Si, John, je suis sure qu'ils ne vont pas tarder…

L'alarme retentit à cet instant.

- … A s'en apercevoir.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leurs enfants. Ils en prirent chacun un, et se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle.


	22. Chapter 22

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews... Je dois être vraiment maso, moi, Idrill va encore me harceler à la fin de ce chapitre... Et je suis sure qu'elle ne sera pas la seule ! Sinon, si vous êtes _très_ sages, et _très _gentils (c'est à dire si vous me laissez plein de reviews!) vous aurez peut être droit à une surprise!

NOTE POUR SADY : Comme d'habitude, merci pour ta review. C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que tu adores, et que tu veux la suite...

NOTE POUR ANA : Développer le couple Rodney-Elisabeth, il me faudrait carrément une fic pour ça, si ce n'est pas plusieurs... Tout comme je pourrais développer le couple Ayden-Teyla... Mais je n'ai pas assez de temps et d'idées pour le faire, désolée...

NOTE : Ce chapitre, je le dédie à Solène qui comprendra pourquoi, j'en suis certaine ! Ma puce, je te fais plein de gros bisous, je t'adore !

------------------------

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de contrôle, Clara reçut un regard en coin du sergent Bates.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- On vient de repérer les vaisseaux ruches. Ils seront ici plus tôt qu'on ne le pense… Mais ça n'a pas l'air de vous surprendre plus que ça…

- Et pourquoi ça me surprendrait ?

- Parce que je suis en train de vous apprendre que les wraiths seront ici ce soir. Vous devriez être au minimum surprise, et au maximum, complètement effrayée. Mais c'est comme si vous le saviez déjà.

- Sergent…

- Laisse John. Je peux savoir ce que vous insinuez ?

Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle avait Elyse dans les bras.

- Je dis que personne ne vous a vu de l'après-midi, et qu'on vous apprend que les wraiths seront là plus tôt que prévu, et que vous n'avez pratiquement aucune réaction…

- Vous voulez dire que je suis de mèche avec les wraiths ?

- Exactement…

- Est-ce que ça vous arrive de réfléchir de temps en temps ?

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que ce qui intéresse les wraiths chez nous, c'est notre force vitale ? Et vous croyez que si j'étais de mèche avec les wraiths, je serai en train d'avoir cette conversation avec vous, et que je n'aurais pas mis mes enfants et mon fiancé à l'abri de l'attaque, ainsi que mes amis ? Non, mais vous me prenez pour qui ? Et dites-moi, comment j'aurai pris contact avec les wraiths ? Pendant que j'étais enceinte et que j'étais confinée sur Atlantis, ou pendant que j'étais sur Terre après mon accouchement ? Ca m'intéresse de le savoir… Vous savez que j'ai d'autres moyens que la parole pour le savoir ?

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai besoin de vous rappeler aussi que je suis une ancienne ? Vous savez, avec des pouvoirs, donc celui de lire dans les pensées des gens, et aussi le pouvoir de guérison… Mais c'est vrai que vous ne pouvez pas oublier ce dernier, je vous ai sauvé la vie avec…

Personne n'osait intervenir, trop médusé par ce qui était en train de se passer. Le chef de la sécurité osait accusé la fiancée de son supérieur hiérarchique de trahison. Elle avait l'air vraiment en colère. Mais son ton restait très calme, très froid, et très incisif. Elle tourna les talons, et sortit de la salle. Le colonel s'approcha de son subordonné, son fils dans les bras.

- Sergent, je ne veux plus vous entendre accuser quelqu'un de trahison sans preuve, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, mon colonel.

John se tourna vers Elisabeth. Elle le regarda et lui dit :

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller voir comment elle va, et de la ramener…

- Très bien.

Il sortit de la salle de contrôle et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il entra à l'intérieur mais ne la trouva pas. Il entra dans la chambre des enfants. Elle était là, en train d'allonger Elyse dans son lit. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue entrer. Elle lui tournait le dos. Il la vit s'essuyer les yeux.

- Clara…

Il déposa Alexandre dans son lit et s'approcha d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, et le regarda les yeux remplis de larmes. Il lui prit la main, et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, et l'installa sur ses genoux. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et cala sa tête.

- Allez, tu ne vas pas te mettre dans cet état pour un imbécile…

- Ce n'est pas que ça…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?

- Je sais que tu m'en veux pour toutes ces réunions…

- Mais non, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est aux autres que j'en veux, à t'appeler pour un oui ou un non, et à t'empêcher de me dire ce que tu fais… C'est vrai que ça me fait un peu peur, et que c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas partager avec toi, mais je me ferai une raison…

- Moi aussi ça me fait peur… Tous ces pouvoirs que j'ai, ça en est effrayant. Je crois que sans toi, je perdrai pied…

- Comment ça ?

- Tout à l'heure, pendant ma discussion avec le sergent Bates… C'était si…étrange. Je savais qu'il me suffisait d'un claquement de doigt pour qu'il souffre. J'avais cette envie de le faire souffrir, cette envie qu'il est mal, à en mourir. Et en même temps, j'étais en colère contre moi de penser ça, d'avoir cette envie. J'ai du lutter pour ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs contre lui. Et c'est grâce à toi, à ta présence que j'ai réussi à me maîtriser.

- Je sais…

- Comment ça « tu sais » ?

- Tu as lu mes pensées ?

- Oui, entre autres… Tu m'as senti ?

- Hum hum, tout comme j'ai sentit que tu étais ici…

- Et à quoi je pense maintenant ?

- Clara, je ne suis pas un expert…

- Bon, tu te tais, et tu te concentres. Tu peux y arriver…Vas-y ferme les yeux et concentre-toi…

- Et je me concentre sur quoi ?

- Sur moi… Sur ce que je suis en train de penser…

- Tu penses que tu veux que je te fasse l'amour…

Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Elle le regarda, un air exaspéré sur le visage.

- John, je ne suis pas aussi obsédée que toi sur ce point…

- Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit ?

- Alors là, pas du tout…

- Tu mens.

- Moi ? Mentir ? Jamais de la vie, voyons…

- Aha, je le savais que ça t'avais traversé l'esprit…

- Bon, juste une petite seconde alors…

- Je le savais…

- Mis à part Elisabeth et Teyla, trouve-moi une femme sur la base qui ne pense pas à toi et elle faisant l'amour quand elle et croise dans un couloir. L'avantage, c'est que moi ce n'est pas un fantasme, et quand je fantasme sur toi, c'est très réaliste, puisque moi, je sais ce que tu as dans le pantalon…

- Parce que tu fantasme sur moi ?

- Autant que toi sur moi…

- Oula, ça doit être très souvent alors…

- D'accord, peut être pas autant que toi sur moi alors…

- Et tu penses à quoi quand tu fantasme sur moi ?

- Pff, a plein de trucs, je ne me savais pas aussi imaginative…

- Donne-moi quelques exemples.

- Si tu veux, il y a toi et moi à la plage, mais c'est pas terrible avec le sable, et c'est trop banal, après il y a toi et moi dans un télé-transporteur, mais pas pratique non plus, car il n'y a pas beaucoup de place, toi et moi dans ton bureau, mais risque d'interruption, toi et moi dans mon bureau, mais comme pour la précédente, risque d'interruption. Mais celui que je préfère, c'est toi et moi sous la douche…

- Tu aimes sous la douche ?

- Tu as eu un bon exemple tout à l'heure, non ?

- C'est vrai que c'était bien tout à l'heure…

- Seulement bien ?

- D'accord, c'était génial… La prochaine fois on fait ça dans un bain ?

- Et c'est quand la prochaine fois ?

- Ce soir, après que tu auras détruit les wraiths… Je te réserve une petite surprise… Et joues le jeu, s'il te plait, ne lis pas dans mes pensées pour savoir ce que je te réserve.

- D'accord.


	23. Chapter 23

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews... La fin de Parere approche à grands pas…

NOTE POUR SADY : Comme d'habitude, merci pour tout... J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire...

NOTE POUR IDRILL : Merci du harcèlement, je te retiens toi, tu vas voir quand tu vas publier ta fic, je vais faire pareille pour avoir moi aussi une scène...

NOTE POUR ANA : Comme tu n'as pas l'air au courant, je suis CONTRE le Shweir… Je déteste ça (sauf dans les fics de Sady, mais elle le sait…) alors, en écrire… Mais j'ai fait la promesse à Sady de lui en écrire un, un jour, mais elle sait que vous devrez attendre, et elle sait très bien pourquoi…

NOTE POUR SOLENE : Contente que le chapitre précédent t'es plu... Il fallait que je comence avec John, sinon, ca n'aurait jamais pu fonctionner... Pour Bates, j'avais besoin de m'amuser un petit peu...lol Quant à Clara, ben c'est Clara... Oula, tu me fais peur quand je dis que je vais être assiégée... Idrill à déjà commencée à coup de reviews et de PM, et je sens que ca va continuer jusqu'à ce que j'écrive la "scène"... Lol

NOTE 2 : Chapitre court, et un peu noir, même beaucoup... Ames sensibles, sortez vos mouchoirs...

------------------------

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Tu retournes à la salle de contrôle, je reste ici avec les enfants. Je te les ramènerai quand je devrais y aller...

- Tu es sure ? Tu ne veux pas que j'attende avec toi ?

- Non, John, ça ira, fais-moi confiance... Et je ne veux pas voir le para... Bates... S'il te demande où je suis, dis-lui que je suis en train de préparer mon départ...

- Clara...

- John... Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

- Je te rappelle que tu es assise sur mes genoux...

- Et alors ?

- Tu m'empêches de me lever...

- Ca c'est pas vrai... Vas-y lève-toi…

Il se leva sans difficultés, elle resta assise sur le fauteuil.

- L'avantage d'être « pure énergie »…

Elle se leva et l'accompagna à la porte.

- Allez, vas-y, après Bates va te disputer…

- Mais il n'a rien à me dire… La seule qui a le droit de me disputer, c'est toi.

Elle l'embrassa, et lui sourit.

- A tout à l'heure.

Elle rentra dans la chambre et ferma la porte.

------------------------------

Tout était enfin terminé. Elle avait détruit les vaisseaux wraiths, et la Cité était sauvée. Tout avait été comme sur des roulettes. Tout le monde fêtait cette victoire miraculeuse. Personne n'avait vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé, mais le plus important c'est qu'ils étaient sortis victorieux sans aucune perte. Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elisabeth lui avait dit que John n'en était pas sortit depuis son départ. En arrivant dans le couloir qui menait à cette chambre, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. La présence de deux infirmiers à côté de l'entrée ne la rassura pas. Elle se mit à courir et entra en trombe dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Carson était là, il tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Clara sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Carson ?

- Je suis désolé.

Elle secouait la tête. Elle regarda John. Il était en train de pleurer.

- John ? Qu'est-ce…

Il la regarda mais ne put répondre. Elle se tourna vers Carson. Elle se mit à hurler.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon bébé ?

- Il… Il s'est étouffé.

- Donnez-le-moi…

- Clara, on a tout essayé… Vous ne pourrez rien faire…

- Je peux encore le sauver… donnez-moi mon fils…

- Clara…

Elle se tourna vers John.

- Notre fils est mort…

Ses jambes ne put la soutenir plus longtemps. Elle s'effondra sur le sol en pleurs.

- Ils peuvent faire quelque chose… On pourra l'aider la haut… Il ne peut pas mourir…

Un infirmier s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider à se relever. Il la fit asseoir sur le lit. Elle leva les yeux vers le médecin qui était devenu son ami.

- Carson, s'il vous plait…

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Carson… C'est mon bébé…Je l'ai porté pendant neuf mois et je l'ai mis au monde… Laissez moi le prendre dans mes bras une dernière fois…S'il vous plait…

Il déposa l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle le berça doucement. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, à part pleurer. John s'approcha d'elle. Il prit Alexandre dans ses bras et le tendit à Carson.

- Allez-y maintenant.

Carson et les infirmiers sortirent de la chambre. John s'assit à côté de Clara et entoura ses épaules de son bras.

- Je suis désolé…

- C'est de ma faute… J'aurais du rester, j'aurais pu le sauver… O, aurait encore notre petit bébé…

Elle se remit à pleurer.

- Chérie… Chérie ? Chérie ?


	24. Chapter 24

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews... Sûrement le dernier chapitre de cette fic…Bonne lecture.

NOTE POUR SADY : Merci pour ta review… Encore désolée, pour ce que tu m'as dit… Et tu vas être heureuse, j'ai trouvé ma super idée pour la fic que je t'ai promise…

NOTE POUR IDRILL : Tu vois, je me suis motivée pour le taper ce chapitre, tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps, j'espère… S'il te plait, range la massue et l'enclume…

NOTE POUR MISS SHEPPARD : Vais-je ressusciter Alexandre ? La réponse tout de suite…

------------------------

_- Chérie… Chérie ? Chérie ?_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, les joues baignées de larmes. Elle se redressa d'un coup et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

- Ca va ?

- Où sont les enfants ? Ils vont bien ?

- Ils sont dans à côté, ils dorment. Tu nous as fait une belle petite peur, tu sais…

Il était accroupit devant elle. Il se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Racontes moi tout…

- J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible. J'ai rêvé que je venais de détruire les wraiths. Tout le monde faisait la fête. Je suis venue vous chercher toi et les enfants ici, et quand je suis arrivée il y avait Carson et deux infirmiers. Vous m'annonciez la mort d'Alex.

Elle éclata en sanglots. John l'enlaça, et la consola du mieux qu'il put.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… C'est fini…

- Mais ça avait l'air si réel… Je me vois encore assisse sur le lit, le tenant dans mes bras, et ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui… Ne pas pouvoir le sauver, malgré mes pouvoirs… Et si je ne pouvais pas vous protéger comme je le devrais…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Une heure après que je sois parti de la chambre, j'y suis revenue pour voir si tout allait bien, et si tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide pour les petits. Quand je suis entré, tu étais par terre, et les enfants étaient en train de pleurer dans leur chambre. J'ai appelé Carson, et il t'a conduit ici.

- Je suis restée combien de temps inanimée ?

- Presque six heures…

- Six heures ? Mais les wraiths doivent être arrivés…

- Ils sont en orbite depuis bientôt une heure…

- Je dois y aller.

Elle tenta de se lever, mais John l'en empêcha.

- Tu n'iras nul part, tu vas rester ici…

- John, je vais bien. C'était juste un cauchemar…

- Qui t'a laissé dans une sorte de coma pendant six heures, et qui t'a toute retournée…

- John…

- Carson ne va pas être content…

- Je vais lui sauver la vie, et lui épargner plein de travail, il voudra bien me pardonner, je pense… J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ma surprise…

- Ah, pour ça, non, tout est prêt…

Elle se leva et entoura le cou de John de ses bras. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser rapide.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser partir avec un petit bisou de rien du tout.

Il se mit debout, l'attrapa par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui, et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi… Allez, va montrer à ces wraiths qu'il ne faut pas te mettre en colère…

Elle disparut dans une lumière blanche. Carson entra dans la chambre juste après.

- Où est Clara ?

- Partie de nous sauver la vie.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Carson, rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher. On devrait peut être aller dans la salle de contrôle.

- Vous laissez les enfants ici ?

- Non, leurs grands-parents doivent passer les prendre. D'ailleurs les voilà.

Les parents de Clara s'approchèrent de John, les enfants dans leurs bras.

- Vous êtes surs que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, ça nous fait plaisir, et vous avez le droit à un peu d'intimité tous les deux… Profitez-en bien…

- Comptez sur moi pour ça

Ils disparurent à leur tour dans une lumière blanche.

- On y va.

Dans la salle de contrôle, tout le monde commençait à réellement paniquer. Personne n'avait de plan pour les sortir de là, le Dédale se trouvait sur terre, il ne serait pas là avant 18 heures au moins. John se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elisabeth.

- Elle est partie…Tout devrait être bientôt terminé.

- Très bien…

Elle se leva et suivit John dans la salle de commande.

- Du nouveau ?

- Les darts continuent leurs attaquent sur le bouclier. Les vaisseaux ruches n'ont pas bougé…

Une lumière blanche illumina la Cité, et aveugla tout le monde. Le scientifique qui faisait son rapport à Elisabeth, regarda les écrans de contrôle.

- Les vaisseaux ruches…

- Oui ?

- Les vaisseaux ruches ont disparus de nos écrans, comme les darts.

La tension qui avait habité tout le monde durant les deux derniers jours se relâcha. Elisabeth prévint toute la Cité grâce aux haut-parleurs. Tout le monde souriait, se jetait dans les bras des uns et des autres. Bates regardait John, qui regardait Rodney et Elisabeth, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais rejoindre Clara à l'infirmerie…

- Très bien.

Elisabeth s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Elle lui dit de la remercier de la part de tous les membres de l'expédition. Il se retourna, et sortit de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Clara apparut devant lui dans un couloir désert. Il l'empêcha de parler, l'attrapant par la taille et l'embrassant. Puis il la serra contre lui. Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je te remercie de la part de toute la Cité. Maintenant, la nuit est totalement à nous…

Il lui prit la main, et l'emmena vers leur chambre.

- Où sont les enfants ?

- Ils passent la nuit avec leurs grands-parents. Personne ne nous dérangera ce soir, pas même tes petits copains Anciens…

Arrivés devant leur chambre, il lui demanda d'attendre quelques minutes devant la porte. Quand il ressortit, il passa derrière elle, et couvra ses yeux de ses mains. Il la dirigea vers l'entrée de la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il découvra ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Que ça va être une nuit mémorable…

**FIN**

Vous avez eu peur pour Alex, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pouvais pas tuer un enfant, je suis peut être sadique, mais pas à ce point là… Et comme Idrill me la dit « ça ne se fait pas »… Idrill range la massue et l'enclume, la « scène » sera présente dans la prochaine fic, promis, juré… Merci de m'avoir lu, et merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées. Alors, votre commentaire pour la fin, ce sera quoi ?


End file.
